


As thick as thieves

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 10 years later, Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bossy Loki, Caring Loki, Cunnilingus, Dom!Loki, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fun, Jealous Loki, Loki - Freeform, NSFW, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Loki, Sex at work, Smut, Sweet Loki, Teasing, Teenager Loki, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Verbal Abuse, alcohol use, aside from his childhood sweetheart, boss of huge company, cheating on abusive husband, cheating on husband, child Loki, doesn't like to be touched, flirty loki, fluffy loki, loki to the rescue, school kid loki, sleeping with her boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Josephine and Loki were childhood sweethearts. First meeting when he rescued her from bullies. Getting up to mischief at school and after, right through their teens they were the best of friends. Loki promised her the world, that he would always look after her. Until he finished school and a year later, the two friends lost contact.Until 10 years later, fate brings them together again. Perhaps just when Josephine needs rescuing once again, from a bigger kind of bully…





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Let me go!’ Josephine cried out as two boys from her class had her cornered and grabbed the hood of her jacket._

_‘What a cry baby. Come on, baby, fight us back.’ One of the boys hissed._

_Josephine couldn’t stop crying as the boys yanked her around by her hood. One of them grabbed her schoolbag and started rummaging through it._

_‘What the hell are you doing?’ A voice came from behind the boys._

_They all stopped and looked round. Josephine saw a jet black haired boy, older than her but still in her primary school. She recognised him, he was 2 years older than her._

_‘Let her go.’ The boy said._

_‘Why should we?’ One of the boys holding her hood snarled._

_‘Because I said so.’ The black haired boy growled, glaring at the bullies._

_But the bullies just laughed and ignored him. Josephine started crying again as the attention was turned back on her. That’s when the older boy leaped into action. He punched the first bully in the jaw, causing him to cry. Then he grabbed the boy holding Josephine’s hood and yanked hard on his hair, making him let go with a scream of pain._

_Josephine watched with wide eyes as her rescuer easily knocked the two boys to the ground. Then he leaned down and grabbed both of them by the collars and held them tightly._

_‘Don’t you EVER lay a finger on her again!’ He snarled at them._

_The boys nodded and whimpered in fear. When they were released, they scurried away as fast as they could._

_The strong boy turned to face Josephine and put his hand out to help her up to her feet._

_‘Are you ok?’ He asked, concerned._

_‘I am now. Thank you.’ Josephine nodded and took his hand to get up._

_‘My name is Loki. They won’t bother you again.’ He smiled._

_‘Thank you. I’m Josephine.’ She smiled back at him._

_‘Nice to meet you, Josie.’ He grinned cheekily, a mischievous look in his eyes._

_No one ever called her Josie. Usually it was Jo for short._

_The bell rang, signalling the start of school. So the two kids said goodbye and went their separate ways to class._

_When Josephine saw her two bullies in class, they didn’t even make eye contact with her. They were too scared to do so._

_She couldn’t stop smiling. Not realising that Loki was well known in the school, no one messed with him. And now she was under his protection, she was never going to be harmed again by any other school kids._

_The two became friends during the remainder of their primary school years. Loki would often go sit with her during lunch, or they would hang out after school sometimes in the park._

_The same continued even when Loki went to secondary school. Then when Josephine went there as well, they continued being the best of friends. She naturally became one of the cool kids because Loki was the coolest there. They would hang around on the streets in the evenings with their friends, getting up to mischief and drinking. Go to parties when parents were away. They had a lot of fun in their teenage years._

_But then when Loki left school, after a year, they lost all contact with one another._

  
**10 Years later.**

Josephine was on her way for a job interview. It was at one of the most successful businesses in the city. For a PA job with the owner of the place. It was an incredible job that she just  _had_  to apply for. She nearly fell off her chair when she got the call to go in for an interview with the boss himself.

She didn’t know anything about the owner, no one did. All she knew was that he liked to keep to himself and was a very private man. But he had worked hard to get the business to become such a success in 8 years.

‘Do you really have to take this job? You’re going to be working such long hours.’ Brian complained as he drove her to the company.

‘This is what I’ve always wanted to do. It’s something I can’t pass up. Besides, the money is brilliant. And I’m not going to just sit around the house all day.’ Josephine said as she looked at him.

‘But what about when we have kids?’ He asked.

‘What about it? _If_ and  _when_  we do, it will be a few years down the line at least. And I will easily be able to afford childcare. You only work part time too so could help. I will get some time off.’ Josephine shrugged.

She wasn’t wanting to put an opportunity like this on hold, simply for the fact that she might have children in the future. She didn’t even  _want_ children any time soon. She had worked her butt off after leaving school and once she saved up some money, she wanted to travel a bit.

‘Well, good luck.’ Brian said as he stopped the car outside the tall, looming building.

‘Thank you. I’ll see you later.’ She leaned over and kissed Brian on the cheek, then hopped out of the car and into the building.

  
Loki sat back in his chair and looked over the resume on front of him. She was the best candidate by far on paper. He had been through so many interviews looking for the right person, but none of them were up to the job.

But this woman was intelligent, had high grades from school. Went to University. Had worked as an accountant for another reasonably well known business for a few years. She seemed almost too perfect.

Her name was Josephine Nicholls. It made him think about  _his_ Josie from school. He often thought about her and wondered where she was now, what she was doing with her life. He had tried to find her again, but had no idea where she was. Especially since he moved to London 9 years ago. But he hoped that she was happy and healthy, wherever she was.

Part of him had hoped that the Josephine he was about to interview was her. But he knew it wasn’t, because of the last name. Her last name was Roberts, not Nicholls.

The knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts.

‘Enter!’ He shouted through.

His stand in assistant opened the door. ‘Josephine Nicholls is here for her interview.’

‘Send her in.’ Loki nodded.

‘Yes, Sir.’ His assistant ducked back out of the door momentarily, then in walked Josephine.

When Josephine walked in, his heart stopped and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Josephine stopped dead in the doorway when she saw the owner of the company. There was no way she would not recognise that face.

‘Loki?’ She gasped.

‘Hello, Josie.’


	2. Chapter 2

Josephine was stunned, she couldn’t get her feet to move as she gazed upon the suited man on front of her.

Loki was just as stunned, but as always he managed to keep his cool and turned on his charm as he stood up.

‘Well, this is a lovely surprise.’ He grinned happily as he walked over to her.

‘I… I had no idea.’ Josephine stuttered out once he reached her.

‘Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to give me a hug?’ Loki teased and opened his arms wide.

Josephine’s mouth was open in shock still as she stepped forward and embraced him.

The assistant was still hovering at the door, looking more shocked than either of them at Loki’s affection towards the woman. Loki wasn’t known for being an affectionate man, at all. But it seemed that Josephine was the exception.

‘Leave us, Anne.’ Loki barked at the assistant, who jumped and quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

‘So this is your company? That’s… Incredible! Checks you being all bossy and rich!’ Josephine smirked as she looked up at him.

‘Yes.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Built it up from the ground 8 years ago. Moving to London was the best decision I ever made. What brings _you_  to London?’ Loki asked as he motioned for her to sit down on the chair opposite his large oak desk as he sat down on his leather chair.

‘I came here about 3 years ago on a weekend away with my friend, Heather. You remember her?’

‘Ah yes. Totally wild girl, up for anything.’ Loki laughed.

‘Yeah, that’s her! Well, when we were here, I um... I met someone. So a year later I found a job here and moved. Decided I wanted a better job to go further, so that’s why I am _here_  now.’ Josephine said with a smile.

‘Who’d have thought that, what, 9 years later? Old school friends would be re-united in the work place?’ Loki grinned.

‘10 years, actually.’ Josephine corrected him.

‘10 years, yes. You were always amazing with your memory and numbers.’ Loki chuckled. ‘So who’s the lucky man, then?’ He asked, half wanting to know and half not.

‘He’s called Brian. He works at the hospital, mainly in the ambulance.’ Josephine said.

Loki nodded. He was surprised with how jealous he actually felt. He knew it was wrong of him, because he hadn’t had contact with Josephine for 10 years. Of course she would find someone, she was a beautiful woman. But it still felt like a small stab to his heart knowing that his childhood sweetheart was now married to someone else.

‘Any lucky ladies in your life?’ Josephine asked.

‘Unfortunately not. I’ve put most of my time and effort into this damn place. I haven’t had much of a social life actually since leaving school.’ Loki sighed.

‘I guess we did enough socialising back then to make up for a lifetime.’ Josephine laughed, so did Loki as he agreed.

‘Very true. I always remember rather fondly of that time we all went camping by the lake one summer. And you were _so_  drunk that you went skinny dipping. But forgot you couldn’t _actually_  swim, so I had to come and rescue you.’ Loki grinned mischievously.

‘Oh my god.’ Josephine put her face into her hands as she laughed. ‘I forgot about that! That was so embarrassing. You were my hero,  _again!_ ’

‘Yes, I often seemed to be saving you one way or another.’ Loki chuckled.

‘From the bullies was definitely the best one. My first few weeks of being at a new school had been pure hell till you came along. Then I was suddenly thrust into the  _cool kids_  group.’ She smiled as she thought back fondly.

‘Then there was that time we were skiving class and got caught smoking. I took all the blame to save you from getting into too much trouble, you still owe me for that.’ Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

‘To be fair, that _was_  yourfault anyway!’ Josephine laughed.

‘Was not. You followed me like a puppy, I didn’t force you to.’ Loki grinned.

‘True. You were like my idol back then. I think everyone looked up to you, to be honest. All the girls were always throwing themselves at you.’

‘Perhaps. But you were the only one I allowed to get close to me.  _My Josie_. I remember our friends always teasing us about that. We were quite the team back then.’ Loki smiled.

‘Yeah we were.’ Josephine smiled too. ‘Do you still have issues with other people touching you or getting too close?’

Ever since she could remember, Loki always hated people touching him. Apart from her. She was the only one that could hug him or touch him in general without him flinching or freaking out. He had been abused as a child by his mother. That’s where it stemmed from, he was sure of it. And also why he hated seeing bullies at school.

But for some reason, he liked Josephine’s touch. She was the only one... And still was judging by the hug at the start.

‘I do, yes. Luckily most of my employees know not to touch me. I think it’s something that I will just never grow out of.’ He shrugged. ‘I have a few friends that I don’t mind now, but it took a few years.’

‘That’s good. And it’s bound to be something that will always have an effect on you in some way.’ Josephine said softly.

‘It is… Anyway, we best get down to business, eh?’ Loki said as he straightened up in his chair.

‘Yep. That is why I’m here.’

Loki put on his business head and interviewed her just like he would anyone else. Even if deep down he wanted to jump over the moon because he was so happy to see her again.

‘Well, Josie. I’m not just saying this because you’re my friend. But you are without doubt the best candidate. And I am going to offer you the job. If you think you can handle me being your boss.’ Loki winked at her.

Josephine couldn’t stop the big grin from forming on her face.

‘I would love to! Thank you so so much.’ She said excitedly as they both stood up and shook hands.

‘Excellent. How are you fixed for tonight, we could have a few drinks to celebrate and catch up?’ Loki suggested.

‘I’m so sorry. I have plans.’ Josephine said sadly.

‘Of course. Silly of me, you are married now after all.’ Loki said with a forced smile.

‘I could do Friday night though?’ Josephine suggested with a smile.

‘That would be wonderful.’ Loki nodded. ‘I will see you tomorrow bright and early for your first day.’

After she left, Loki thought back to when they were young. She was right in saying that he was her rescuer on many occasions, but she also saved him in such a way that he didn’t know what he would have done without her…  
  
 _Josephine was about to go to sleep when she heard tapping on her bedroom window. She rushed over and opened the curtains, seeing Loki there. A saddened and broken 13 year old._

_‘She hit you again?’ She asked and Loki only had to give her a small nod, trying not to cry._

_She opened the window wider and helped him to climb inside. She knew that he only trusted her and he always went to her when he needed comfort or somewhere safe to go. Where he knew that no one would judge him for not being tough._

_They both slept together on her bed. She held him in her arms and they drifted off to sleep together. It was becoming a monthly occurrence because of Loki’s mother._

_Josephine continued being Loki’s safe haven, where he knew he was always safe and secure. Until he moved in with his father when he was 15, getting away from the abuse forever._

  
Josephine was on cloud nine as she walked home. What were the chances of not only getting a fantastic job, but also meeting an old friend again? She was _so_ happy. Every day she thought about Loki and wondered what he was up to. They had shared a lot as children/teenagers and spent a lot of time together. She had been pretty sad about losing contact with him.

But she was super happy that he was now back in her life.

When she got home, Brian was at work. So she decided to cook dinner and she had a glass of wine to celebrate while she cooked.

‘Something smells good.’ Brian said as he walked into the kitchen.

‘I hope you like it.’ She smiled and turned to face him.

‘Wine?’ He questioned as he saw the wine glass next to her. She felt her stomach drop slightly, she wasn’t sure why, but she felt like she was a kid being caught with something she shouldn’t have.

‘Yes... I got the job!’ Josephine smiled.

‘You did? That’s wonderful.’ Brian said half-heartedly as he kissed her on the lips.

‘Dinner will be another ten minutes. Do you want some wine?’ Josephine offered.

‘No thanks. Are you having another?’ He asked as he looked at her, she could see the disapproval in his eyes and it made her feel funny.

‘I was going to, yes.’ Josephine nodded.

‘Right.’ Brian said as he walked out of the kitchen to go get changed.

Josephine wasn’t sure what that was about. But she decided to put the wine away instead.

  
_‘Shh, we don’t want to get caught.’ Loki whispered to Josephine as they hid behind the wall in the churchyard._

_They had bottles of vodka and whiskey and were avoiding being seen. The police were doing the rounds in their village so they were hiding from them. As they were underage after all and shouldn’t be drinking, especially on the street._

_Loki took off his jacket and put it on the ground for her to sit on. He was a gentleman, even as a teen._

_‘What if they catch us?’ Josephine whispered as they got comfortable._

_‘They won’t. I won’t let them get you. Here, have some of this.’ Loki assured her and draped his arm around her shoulder as he handed her the bottle of vodka._

_She giggled before taking a swig, pulling a face afterwards._

_‘Not like it?’ Loki chuckled._

_‘It burns a bit.’ She laughed._

_‘Don’t drink it if you don’t want to.’ Loki said, about to take the bottle back._

_‘No, no. I want to.’ She smiled and held tight to the bottle, making Loki laugh._   
  


Josephine always felt safe with Loki, no matter what mischief they got up to. And part of her couldn’t stop thinking about the fact she felt safe and weirdly like she was ‘home’ when they hugged in his office… It was a feeling she hadn’t felt in ten years.

She was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_‘You can’t see Loki anymore.’ Her father said firmly._

_‘But, dad. He’s my best friend!’ Josephine argued._

_‘I don’t care. He is a bad influence on you. This is the third time I’ve had a letter home about you skipping class.’ He shouted at her just as her mother walked in._

_‘To be fair, dear. She still has top marks in class. Surely she’ Her mother was stopped as her father glared at her for interrupting._

_‘I don’t care. They will start to slip if she continues to hang around with that boy!’ Her father snapped._

_Josephine rushed to her room in a huff and slammed the door shut. She was so angry, how dare he try and break up their friendship._

_She was so angry that she phoned Loki and he said to meet her in their spot in the park. So she sneaked out of her window and ran straight there, Loki was already there waiting for her._

_‘He doesn’t want me to hang around with you anymore.’ Josephine huffed as she sat down on the bench._

_‘Let’s run away.’ Loki stated simply._

_‘Wh… What?’ Josephine asked, slightly shocked._

_‘Why not? Just the two of us. We can get married when we are older. I’ll get a job and provide for us both. I will be the boss of a huge company and wear fancy suits! Take you around the world. I will look after you, Josie. I promise.’ Loki said excitedly as he took her hands in his._

_‘Alright then. Let’s do it!’ Josephine nodded in agreement, excited._

_  
_ Josephine smiled as she stood in Loki’s office and looked out over the city of London. Half of his plan when he was 13 worked. He was now wearing fancy suits and owned this massive company. But they had been so young and naïve. Their plan of running away didn’t get them far when the cops showed up 6 hours after her parents filed her as missing. They took them both home.

But her father soon realised that their friendship was something that they weren’t going to allow to break so easily, so he let it drop. To their relief.

‘You look like you’re in a daze?’ Loki chuckled as he walked into his office, seeing her stood by the huge glass windows that were from the ceiling down to the floor.

‘Sorry… Was just thinking about when we were kids.’ She smiled.

‘When life was simpler.’ Loki nodded.

‘Yes. Slightly more carefree with big imaginations and wild dreams.’ Josephine laughed.

‘Maybe a bit too much imagination.’ Loki winked at her and she agreed.

‘So, what’s my first job… _Boss_?’ Josephine grinned.

Loki looked at her with a glint in his eye and smirked before telling her what was expected of her being his PA.

She got to know some of the other employees, especially the ones she would be working with a lot. They all seemed nice and she had a feeling she was going to fit in well with the company.

Loki invited her to have lunch with him in his office at lunch time, so they could have a good catch up.

‘How’s your parents doing?’ Loki asked her with a knowing grin.

‘They are doing well. They would be shocked to see you now, that’s for sure. A lowlife bad boy is what my father called you.’ Josephine laughed.

‘Yeah, he sure did hate me, didn’t he?’ Loki chuckled.

‘Remember that first time you came to pick me up on your motorbike? I was what, 15 at the time? He nearly had a fit.’

‘How could I forget?’ Loki said fondly.

  
_Josephine was in her room doing some studying when she heard an almighty roar of an engine from outside._

_Confused, she rushed to the front door to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw a motorbike, with Loki on it. He was wearing all leather and her heart actually skipped a beat._

_‘Coming for a ride, petal?’ He called to her, holding out a spare helmet._

_‘Hell yes!’ She called back to him._

_As she ducked back inside to get her trainers on, her father appeared and saw Loki on the motorbike outside._

_‘You are NOT getting on that bike, Josephine!’ He warned her._

_But Josephine ignored him and ran outside, laughing as she rushed over to Loki._

_‘Don’t you dare!’ He shouted again, but the two ignored him._

_Loki gave her the helmet and helped her with it. Then she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle to hold on as he started to rev the engine._

_‘Don’t worry, Mr Roberts. I will have her back before dark.’ Loki said cheekily to her father with a grin._

_Just as her father was storming down the path towards them, Loki took off on the bike._

  
‘Then there was that time when you were 16 and threw a party, but then your folks came home a day early. Their face was a picture! I don’t think I will ever forget that.’ Loki laughed.

‘Oh lord. I was grounded for an entire month. I wouldn’t have coped if you didn’t sneak me out most nights.’ Josephine shook her head as she thought back. ‘I’ll have to ring them and tell them actually, how well you’ve done for yourself. They won’t believe you’re the owner when I tell them.’

‘It might be a shocker, that’s for sure.’ Loki nodded.

‘How’s your dad?’

‘He passed away two years ago. Heart attack. But it’s no surprise really with his health.’ Loki said sadly.

‘Aww, Loki. I’m so sorry to hear that.’ Josephine said as she reached over and put her hand on top of his in comfort.

‘Thanks. He was proud of me though. Got to see me at my best with this place.’ Loki smiled.

‘He will continue to be proud of you too.’

‘Hey, do you still have Little Loki?’ He asked.

‘Yeah I do. He’s still going strong, but likes to just sleep most of the day now. His hunting days are over.’ Josephine smiled.

Little Loki was a kitten that Loki found on the streets, abandoned. So he gave him to Josephine as a gift for her 15th birthday. He was pure black like Loki’s hair, so she called him Little Loki.

‘Brian doesn’t like him because he always hisses and attacks him. But I am never going to give him up.’

‘That’s good. That cat was so damn adorable.’ Loki smiled.

Inside he really wanted to say that usually animals are a good judge of character. But he didn’t say it.

‘You’ll have to come over sometime to meet Brian and see Little Loki again. I’m sure he will remember you.’

‘I would love to.’ Loki smiled.

  
The first few days of Josephine’s new work went by really well. It was hard work and she was busy, but she loved it.

It did help the fact that her boss was her friend and it was _so_ good to see him again. But they still managed to remain professional and kept their business head on most of the time when working.

Josephine was getting ready to go out for a few drinks with Loki after work on Friday. She had hardly seen Brian between her job and his during the week. He just got home when she was ready to head out.

‘Brian, you’re finished early?’ She smiled as she got her bag ready.

‘Yeah, where you going?’ He frowned.

‘Out with an old friend for a catch up and a few drinks. Remember I told you about my boss being an old school friend?’ She said happily.

‘You’re going for drinks with him?’ He didn’t look or sound too happy.

‘Yes. He was a good friend of mine in school. You can join us if you like?’ She offered.

‘No, it’s alright. Just don’t be too late and don’t drink much to make a fool of yourself.’ He grumbled and walked off to the living room.

 _Well, welcome to married life_. Josephine thought with a sigh.

In all honesty, the relationship hadn’t been great from the start. The first while of dating was nice. Brian was attractive enough and he seemed kind. They got along well. But then he asked her to marry him after a year of dating. She had only moved to London with him a month prior. It surprised her so much, but she said yes. They got married five months after the question was asked. However, part of her wished she said no. Because it was so soon and she felt tied down. Like she was expected to have kids and be a good stay at home wife already. But she wanted adventure and to work at a job she enjoyed. Brian seemed understanding and up for it all to start with, until they got married. Then he seemed to change slightly. As if he had her where he wanted her, so that was him settled and wanted to tie her down.

Josephine didn’t want to admit that or think about it. She was sure it was just them settling into married life.

But she was seeing him through rose coloured glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

_They had driven for miles and miles in Loki’s new car, only stopping eventually when they found a beautiful spot on top of a hill. The two sat down by a large tree, resting against it._

_‘I don’t want you to go.’ Josephine said sadly as she placed her head on his shoulder._

_‘I don’t either, petal. But I have to do this.’ He sighed and wrapped his arm around her._

_‘I know. It’s the right thing to do, you need this.’ She nodded._

_‘Hey, don’t be sad. Just another year and you will be finishing with school.’ Loki said as he tilted her chin towards him, looking her in the eye._

_‘I know. But it will be boring here without you. And who else is going to save me from all the stupid predicaments I get myself into?’ She smirked._

_‘You will be just fine. I know you will. You’re going to do so well in your future.’ Loki smiled and he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand._

_‘So are you.’ She smiled._

_‘Yeah, as long as I don’t find another damsel in distress that needs saving as much as you do.’ Loki teased._

_‘I love you, you big doofus.’ Josephine laughed and whacked him in the chest playfully._

_Loki laughed and pulled her in for a hug. ‘I love you too, Josie.’_

  
Loki’s heart fluttered when he saw Josephine walk into the bar to meet him. He slid off the barstool and opened his arms to her.

Josephine even felt her own heart flutter too from the sight of him. He was wearing black leather trousers and a blue shirt… He looked delicious.

‘Evening, Josie.’ He smiled.

‘Hello, _boss_.’ Josephine teased, hugging him.

Loki took the opportunity of being so close to bury his nose into her hair momentarily. Strawberry scent in her hair, just like she used to use. It made him smile knowing she hadn’t changed her shampoo since she was a teenager.

‘Our first time drinking together where it hasn’t been illegal.’ She laughed as they both moved across the bar to sit down at a table in the corner of the room.

They talked about so many things. What they’d missed in the last 10 years. They also talked about when they were young and their last summer together when Loki was 19 and Josephine was 17. It had been the best summer of their lives.

They had went camping with a big group of their friends for an entire week. Lots of alcohol, music, barbecues and fooling around in the lake. They went on hikes in the hills, rowing on a boat that they found. Loki taught Josephine how to swim that summer too, so she was able to have fun on the rope swing that swung out over said lake, doing canon bombs into the water with the others.

‘That was such a wonderful summer.’ Josephine sighed as she thought back to it happily.

‘It really was. We should go back there sometime. Get the gang back together and have a weekend there.’ Loki suggested.

‘That sounds like a perfect idea!’ Josephine said excitedly.

They got more drinks in and then the shots started.

‘Here’s to old friends being re-united again.’ Loki said as he held up his shot glass.

‘Cheers!’ Josephine nodded and after clinking their glasses together they downed the shot.

As the night went on, they proceeded to get pretty drunk. Josephine kept poking fun at Loki about him being the owner of such a successful company now.

‘I bet you’re such a bossy boots,  _and grumpy_.’ She laughed.

‘I am not! I will have you know, most of my employees are very happy in their jobs.’ He argued.

‘Mmm hmm… I guess time will tell.’ Josephine grinned.

‘Are you not happy in your first week?’ Loki asked.

‘Of course I am. Aside from seeing you again, I am really enjoying the work. I’ve learned a lot already. And at least I am putting my skills to good use for once.’

‘Were you not happy in your previous job?’

‘Well, it was ok. But it wasn’t enough hours or pay. A bit too easy. Just doing admin. At least with you, I am more involved in the company and helping you. Even if Brian isn’t overly pleased.’ Josephine rambled as she downed more of her drink.

‘Why is he not pleased for you?’ Loki frowned.

‘He is thinking about when we have kids. He wants me to settle down more.’ She scrunched her nose up at the thought.

‘I thought you didn’t want children?’ Loki asked.

‘I don’t. Not at the moment anyway. I mean, I would in the future. But I still want to travel the world first. Enjoy my job. I wish I didn’t even get married so soon.’ Josephine’s eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. ‘I can’t believe I just said that!’

‘You know you can tell me anything, Josie. You can trust me.’ Loki assured her and put his hand over hers.

‘I know. Thank you, Loki.’ She nodded. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t drink anymore.’ She leaned back on her chair and groaned.

‘Drink as much as you like.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Brian won’t be too happy if I go home totally pissed.’

‘I think you’re a bit past that now, love.’ Loki laughed.

‘Ughh. Fine. More shots!’ Josephine jumped up to her feet and stumbled to the bar to get more, Loki just smiled as he watched her.

He was starting to really dislike Brian more and more. He knew that Josephine was always more open and honest when she was drunk. But it made him sad to think that Brian was holding her back. He knew that traveling was something she’d always wanted to do…

  
_‘What’s that?’ Loki asked as he peered over Josephine’s shoulder one day at lunch._

_Josephine had a scrap book on her knee and was gluing in a picture._

_‘This is my scrap book. It’s filled with places where I want to go. Look at this, it’s in Iceland. Doesn’t that just look amazing?’ Josephine said excitedly._

_Loki sat down next to her and flicked through the pages._

_‘One day, Josie. I am going to take you to all of these places.’ Loki said seriously as he looked at his friend._

_‘Really?’ Josephine squeaked, excited._

_‘Yep. I promise!’ Loki said as he held out his pinkie finger to her and she shook it with her own pinkie._

  
‘Do you still have your scrapbook of places to visit?’ Loki asked when Josephine went back to the table with the shots.

‘Of course I do. I’ve only got one place ticked off. That’s here!’ Josephine laughed.

‘You know, I am in the beginning of talks with some international companies. Which means that this company may go global. Which means, traveling. And I will of course need my PA with me.’ Loki grinned.

‘Oh my god. Seriously?’ Josephine squeaked.

‘Yep. I can make good of my promise and show you the world now.’

‘Shit. Loki! That’s amazing! This job just gets better and better.’ She said as she threw herself at Loki, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Loki laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

‘I’ve missed this, Josie.’ He whispered into her ear as he gave her a squeeze.

Josephine moved back and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

‘Yeah, me too… But it was YOU that left, remember.’ She said as she picked up her drink.

‘I know. And it was the biggest mistake of my life not taking you with me.’ Loki sighed.

Josephine felt unsure about where the conversation was going. So she changed it to something else, and Loki just went with the flow. He knew things were different now. As much as he wanted to go back to how it was, he knew it wasn’t going to be so easy.

After a few more drinks, they called it a night. They got a taxi together and it stopped at Josephine’s house first.

‘Thank you so much for tonight, Loki. Or should I say  _boss_.’ She laughed. ‘It was wonderful to catch up properly. I’ll see you on Monday at work!’

‘It has been a wonderful evening… Take care, Josie. I’ll see you on Monday.’ Loki smiled and he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand.

Josephine froze at the action and for a split second she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. But then her eyes flew open and she coughed.

‘See you Monday!’ She said again as she stumbled out of the taxi and made her way up the path.

‘Remember and eat something before you go to sleep.’ Loki called to her.

‘Yes, dad!’ Josephine said cheekily as she turned around and waved.

Loki laughed as he waved back at her, then the taxi drove off.

Josephine stumbled inside the house and quietly went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she turned the light on, she let out a screech as Brian was sitting at the table in the dark.

‘Jesus, Brian. You scared the shit out of me.’ She said as she put her hand over her chest.

‘It’s late.’ He simply stated.

‘It’s only gone midnight. I was catching up with an old friend.’ Josephine frowned and went to the fridge to find something to eat.

‘Did you have a good time?’ Brian asked coldly.

‘It was great. We had a good laugh like the good old days.’ Josephine said happily, slightly stumbling as she stood up straight again.

‘Hmph.’ Was all that came from Brian.

‘He wants to meet you.’ Josephine blurted out.

‘Why?’

‘Well, he’s my friend.  _And_ my boss.’ She shrugged.

‘Whatever.’

‘What’s up with _you_?’ Josephine asked, fed up with his mood.

‘My wife was just out getting drunk with her boss, while I was at home on my own.’ He grumbled and stood up on front of her.

‘You knew I was going out. And you go out with friends without me too. I did invite you, you know.’ She argued back.

Brian said nothing as he stormed out of the kitchen and went to bed. Josephine sat down at the table to eat. Though she felt like she had sobered up reasonably quick after that exchange.

Her phone making a ping took her from her thoughts as she checked it. It was Loki.

_L: Did you get in ok? Eaten something? x_

She smiled as she read the text. He was still as caring as he used to be, making sure she was ok.

Instead of texting back, she took a selfie of herself with a sandwich in her mouth and gave him the thumbs up.

  
Loki laughed when the picture came through to him. He sent a quick response back and then lay down in bed.

He couldn’t stop thinking about her as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily for Josephine, Brian seemed in a better mood over the weekend. So they went to the cinema and went out to dinner together.

The only bad thing was, that Josephine found herself thinking about Loki nearly the entire time. When Brian kissed her on the lips, her mind went back to her very first kiss…  
  


_They were sat around the camp fire one weekend, all their other friends had bailed and went into their tents to sleep off the alcohol. But Josephine and Loki were still wide awake, chatting the night away._

_But things took a turn when they huddled closer together to warm up from the chill, as they were looking up at the beautiful starry night. They locked eyes and Josephine got lost in his beautiful eyes. The buzz from the alcohol made them both braver as they leaned in close to one another and kissed softly._

_Josephine was a little unsure, having never kissed anyone before. But she soon melted against Loki’s lips as he moved them slowly and gently, taking her breath away._

_When they pulled back slightly, Loki smirked and trailed his fingers down her cheek._

_‘You look rather beautiful when you blush.’ He admitted, making her blush even more._

_  
_On Monday morning when Josephine went into work, it all went well for a few days.

‘Josie, would you be a darling and get me a cup of tea? This meeting is turning out to be a complete drag.’ Loki asked Josephine as he popped his head out of the office to her.

The meeting had been going for the last two hours and clearly still had longer to go.

‘Of course, Sir.’ Josephine nodded and rushed off to the kitchen.

She still found it odd addressing her best friend as her boss. It made her laugh internally each time. Luckily for her, Loki found it just as funny and weird.

She filled up a tray with tea and coffee, then carried it through into his office. There were a few people there, discussing the international options for the business. So Josephine just placed the tray down and left, not wanting to disturb them any more than she had.

When she went back to her desk, Brian was there waiting for her. He had a bunch of flowers for her and a smile on his face.

‘Brian?’ She asked, shocked.

‘I wanted to surprise you. These are for you.’ He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

‘Wow, thank you.’ She smiled and took the flowers from him, then placed them on her desk.

‘How is work going?’ Brian asked as he looked around the place.

‘It’s busy, but really good. Oh, I was thinking we could get takeaway tonight for dinner?’ She asked, but he wasn’t registering her as he was looking over her shoulder. Or more, _glaring_  over her shoulder.

She looked round to see Loki approaching.

‘How did the meeting go?’ She asked him.

‘Really well. I am just glad it is over.’ Loki smiled at her, but then he looked back at Brian.

‘Brian, this is Loki. Loki, this is my husband, Brian.’ Josephine introduced them both.

‘Nice to meet you.’ Loki said politely as he put his hand out.

Brian took a second before shaking the man’s hand. He hadn’t expected Josephine’s old friend to be, well, good looking. That made his stomach twist.

Loki stood right next to Josephine and was much taller than Brian, which put him on edge.

‘So, you and Jo are old friends?’ Brian asked as he folded his arms over his chest and tried to make himself look taller.

‘Yes, we go back a long way. It’s nice to be back in touch.’ Loki grinned and looked to Josephine.

‘You’re the one that gave her that damn cat, then. Makes sense with the name.’ Brian commented.

‘That  _damn cat_ , is a lovely little fur ball.’ Loki said through gritted teeth.

‘It’s a demon with claws.’ Brian said seriously but tried to cover it up with a laugh.

‘He just hasn’t taken to you yet.’ Josephine said to try and lighten the situation.

‘Animals are a great judge of character.’ Loki said casually, making Josephine look at him with wide eyes. Brian didn’t look impressed either at his comment.

‘Sometimes they are just nasty for no reason.’ Brian said as he stared Loki right in the eye.

Josephine could almost smell the testosterone in the air as the two men squared up to one another. Trying to display their Alpha over each other.

‘Thank you again, Brian for the flowers. Lovely surprise. I’ll see you after work, yeah?’ She said as calmly as possible to try and diffuse the situation as quickly as she could.

‘Of course. I’ll cook us something nice instead of a takeaway.’ Brian turned his attention to his wife and stepped close to her, kissing her on the lips. ‘I’ll see you at home.’ Then he glanced back to Loki with a smirk on his face.

But Loki didn’t falter at all.

‘There’s a company party next weekend I’m throwing. Of course Josephine is invited with a plus one. You should come. It will be fun.’ Loki said, internally screaming in hope that he would say no. But he saw Josephine’s face light up a little at the mention of a party, which made him smile.

‘A party? You never mentioned this, Jo?’ Brian looked at her, eyebrows in a frown.

‘I didn’t know until now.’ She shrugged. ‘But it sounds good.’

‘We have something on next weekend, love.’ Brian tried.

‘What? No we don’t.’ Josephine said, confused as she couldn’t remember having anything planned. But from the look on Brian’s face, she knew that she said the wrong thing.

‘I’m sure whatever it was, can wait. I know Josie would never pass up an opportunity for a good party.’ Loki said as he gave her a pat on the back while she nodded in agreement.

‘ _Josie_?’ Brian questioned.

‘Loki always called me that when we were at school.’ Josephine laughed, trying to just brush it off as it was blatantly obvious things were awkward.

‘Right… See you tonight, my lovely wife.’ Brian leaned in again to her and gave her another kiss before leaving.

As Brian reached the lift, he looked back over to Josephine and he saw Loki put his hand on his wife’s lower back to guide her to his office as he wanted to discuss the meeting with her. Brian clenched his fists together as he stepped into the lift.  
  


‘Don’t be such an ass to Brian.’ Josephine said to Loki once they got into his office.

‘I wasn’t. I was just stating the facts about animals.’ Loki shrugged, as he knew what she was referring to.

‘Loki. Just give him a chance, he is nice once you know him.’

‘I am not the one with the problem here. I invited him next weekend, didn’t I?’ Loki said in defence as he put his hands up too.

‘I guess… You didn’t tell me before about this party?’ She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him.

‘Because it was just decided this morning. I will officially put the word out about it this afternoon. I expect you’ll be there, ready to party.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Of course!’ Josephine said with a smirk after rolling her eyes at him.


	6. Chapter 6

‘We are only staying for an hour.’ Brian grumbled to Josephine as they got into a taxi.

‘It’s a party at the company I now work at. I can’t stay for _just_  an hour. Besides, you might enjoy yourself.’ Josephine smiled and put her hand onto Brian’s arm, but she wasn’t getting a warm response.

Brian used to be fun, when they went on nights out. Until he asked for her hand in marriage. Then he seemed to change and never wanted to go out. It was like a switch was flipped.

The taxi pulled up at the club Loki had hired out for the night. Josephine was so excited, but Brian not so much as he lagged behind.

‘Josie! Glad you made it.’ Loki said with a big smile as he gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek, much to Brian’s annoyance as he glared at her boss.

‘Good to see you again, Brian.’ Loki said with a smile as he gave him a pat on the shoulder, acting as if he was a friend too.

Brian just nodded and gritted his teeth as he slid his arm around his wife.

‘Vodka and lemonade, right?’ Loki asked Josephine as he led them over to the bar.

There was already quite a lot of people there, music was blaring onto the dancefloor and Josephine was already feeling pumped.

‘Yep.’ She nodded and took the drink from Loki.

‘What do you drink, Brian?’ He asked.

‘Just a beer.’ Brian said in a clipped tone.

Josephine looked at Brian and elbowed him slightly. He just grumbled a thank you as he took his beer from Loki.

Loki had to mingle with a lot of people, as it was all his employees after all. Josephine talked to others as well and had a dance. But when she was next to Brian, Loki noticed she was quite tense and didn’t seem to enjoy his company. It made Loki sad to see that.

But as the drinks continued to flow, Josephine kept wandering away from her husband to speak and dance with others. She had already made a few new friends within the company and enjoyed being with them. She tried to get Brian to dance, but he flat out refused as he continued to sip on only his second beer of the night. While Josephine had lost count of hers.

Brian watched from the side as Josephine laughed with her new friends and Loki. She looked so comfortable around Loki, it was a side to her that Brian had never seen before. Carefree, laughing and having a great time. Even when they had went out clubbing before, Brian never saw that sort of side to her. It made his stomach twist in anger. But he kept his cool and stayed at the bar, watching.

A group of them, including Josephine and Loki, were on the dancefloor with their drinks. They were jumping around to the music and letting loose. It was the first time that a lot of the workers had seen their boss that happy and carefree.

Loki draped his arm around Josephine when a certain song came on.

**I know you, by Craig David and Bastille.**

‘This song always reminds me of your 17th.’ Loki said to Josephine as he spoke right against her ear, sending shivers through her body from the closeness as she nodded in agreement.  
  


_The group were drunk, partying and having an amazing time together for Josephine’s 17 th birthday. They were in their own area in the corner of the club, all 12 of them._

_Josephine and two others in the group were underage by a year to be in the club. But one of their friends, Bruce, managed to get hold of some fake ID for them to get in. They had to celebrate Josephine’s birthday in style after all._

_They all danced and drank the night away. Loki kept his eye on Josephine, making sure she was safe and ok. Though with all their friends around them, he knew he didn’t have to worry._

_Josephine couldn’t stop smiling and laughing when Loki and a few of the other guys took over the dancefloor. She didn’t hesitate when Loki motioned for her to join him there. She let the music take over and her body moved to the flow of the music with Loki._

_As the night went on, the club became really crowded. But that only made it more fun as the group of friends all huddled together in the middle and jumped to the music, drinks in hand being spilt everywhere. But they didn’t care as they just got more. They all wrapped their arms over one another’s shoulders and formed a circle for a while, all of them just living in the moment together._

_Josephine could feel the music pumping through her veins, along with the alcohol as she stumbled around on the dancefloor, falling into friends and strangers as her sight went a little hazy now and then, the flashing strobe lights not helping much._

_She held on to Loki a few times, more just to be near him than to actually steady herself. Loki didn’t mind, he just slid an arm around her waist as they jumped with the crowd._

_The bunch of friends didn’t leave the club until 4am when it was closing. They all stumbled out, laughing and being a bit rowdy. The group slowly dispersed out, everyone going home or to stay at one another’s. Loki and Josephine were planning to go back to Loki’s. As his father didn’t mind Loki coming in late, or early was the better word. He was also fond of Josephine and didn’t mind her staying over._

_As they were walking along the pavement, Loki stumbled so far over he tripped on the kerb and fell down at the side of the road._

_‘I’m ok!’ He threw his arms up in the air, to prove he was ok._

_Josephine fell over to her bum in fits of laughter. Loki started laughing too as he rolled over and looked at Josephine who was sitting on the pavement, tears falling down her face as she laughed so hard._

_He crawled over to her, not caring about his jeans getting ripped, and grabbed her, making her squeal between her laughing._

_The two eventually got back to Loki’s. It was just before 5am and they stumbled in through the front door._

_‘Shhhhhh!’ Loki said as he pressed his finger to Josephine’s lips, making her giggle._

_They tried to be quiet as they went upstairs, but Loki’s dad would’ve thought it was elephants in the house if he didn’t know better._

_The two fell into Loki’s bed, groaning as the room started to spin. But it didn’t take long for them both to pass out in a deep sleep._   
  


‘That was hilarious.’ She laughed as she danced with Loki to the song.

As they danced, Loki leaned in and sang some of the lyrics to her.

 _‘Never need to apologise. We already know we’re far from perfect.’_ He sang to her, Josephine blushed as she looked up at him.

He stepped back and put his arms out as he continued to mouth the words to her, making her laugh even more.

_‘Who cares we’ve been here so many times. But we’re all stumbling through the night, it doesn’t matter, we’re all together. And it’s paradise in our minds, falling together, arms round each other.’_

He pointed to her and then at him with his thumbs.  _‘I know you, know me too._ ’  

He then swooped in on her and grabbed her hands to dance. ‘ _We’re all stumbling through the night, but it’s paradise in our minds.’_  
  


Brian was watching from the side, his hands balled up into fists as he tried to control his rage that was building. Josephine couldn’t stop smiling and laughing as she stumbled around the dancefloor.

When Josephine made her way back to the bar with Loki and a few others, Brian walked over and slid his arm around her waist.

‘Nice moves, love.’ He smiled and kissed her cheek, then he glared at Loki.

But Loki saw Josephine tense up as soon as Brian was by her. She just changed entirely with him. The Josie that he knew was carefree and having a good time on the dancefloor. Not tense and quiet like she suddenly turned to with him.

‘Let’s get a round of shots in.’ Loki said as he motioned for the bartender.

‘No, we better be getting home. I think Josephine has had more than enough to drink.’ Brian said, but he tried to sound light-hearted.

Josephine felt her stomach sink, she was nowhere near ready to leave yet. She also didn’t want to be the first one to leave.

‘It’s only after midnight. We are just getting started.’ Loki said as he moved behind Josephine and Brian to drape his arms around both of them, slyly making himself come between the couple.

‘I need to see you on the dancefloor still, Brian.’ Loki laughed as he gave him a pat on the back, a bit harder than was really necessary.

Josephine held back a laugh, she knew there was no chance of that happening.

But Brian unwillingly relented and so they stayed for a few more hours. When they eventually left, Loki hailed a taxi for them as he saw them out.

‘Remember to eat something.’ Loki laughed as he gave Josephine a big hug.

‘I will.’ She laughed.

‘Bye.’ Brian said gruffly to Loki as he ushered Josephine into the taxi.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man as he paid the driver and waved them off.


	7. Chapter 7

‘You’re different with  _him_.’ Brian said quietly to Josephine the following morning during breakfast.

‘What?’ Josephine asked, not aware of what he was on about.

‘With Loki. You never look at me like that, or laugh like that with me.’

Josephine paused with her spoon half way to her mouth as she looked at her husband.

‘Nonsense. Of course I do.’ She said, unsure on what else to say. ‘Maybe his jokes are just funnier.’ She said with a playful smile to try and lighten the mood, but it didn’t work.

‘What exactly were you and Loki? Lovers?’

‘What? No. We were really close friends, that’s all.’ Josephine said defensively.

‘Bullshit. You were more, I know it. Did you fuck him?  _Are_ you fucking him?’ Brian snapped.

‘What? No! I am not sleeping with him. God, Brian. This is ridiculous.’

‘It’s not. Because I found this. Sure looks like you two were cosy.’ Brian hissed as he held up a photograph. It was one of when she was camping with all her friends. Loki was next to her and had his arm wrapped around her waist with his cheek pressed against hers.

‘We were just friends, Brian. Even if we _did_  do something back then, it doesn’t mean anything now.’ Josephine said in a pleading tone.

‘So you DID sleep with him? Was he your first?’ Brian shouted as he stood up, his chair flying backwards in his anger and it hit the floor with a clatter.

Josephine felt a bit scared at his reaction.

‘Once. It happened  _once_ , not long before he left. We were close friends, it was bound to happen. But nothing has happened now! That was over 10 years ago, Brian. Please.’ Josephine’s voice was slightly wavering.

‘I knew it!’ Brian slammed his fist down on the table, making her jump.

‘It didn’t  _mean_  anything.’ Josephine said as she stood up and went to leave, but Brian grabbed her arm roughly.

‘I don’t believe you.’ He snarled.

‘Well, you have to.’ Josephine snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

But Josephine felt a tug in her heart. As that time with Loki, most definitely meant something... 

It meant the world to her…

  
_Josephine and Loki sneaked off together to go camping for their last weekend before Loki was leaving. Just the two of them._

_Once the tent was up, Loki got a fire going and they roasted marshmallows together._

_Loki turned to Josephine and hand fed her some of them, making her blush. She did the same for him, but he playfully nibbled on her fingers, making her laugh._

_‘Your laugh is the most beautiful sound.’ Loki said softly, reaching out to cup her face in his hand._

_Josephine blushed even more and smiled. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. That’s when Loki leaned and kissed her softly on the lips. His lips lingered on hers for a while, when he slowly leaned back she opened her eyes to look into his._

_He trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her cheek, then down along her jawline. Her lower lip was trembling as he brushed a finger across it._

_‘Do you still want to do this?’ He asked quietly._

_‘More than anything.’ Josephine nodded._

_Loki stood up and put his hand out for her. She took it and the two went into their tent together. Josephine was trembling with excitement and nerves. Loki seemed calm on the outside, but inside he was a mess._

_The two knelt down on the blow up bed. They looked at one another for a while, then Loki took off his shirt. Josephine mirrored him and took off her blouse. Loki felt his cock start to stir as his boxers became much tighter._

_She was about to reach back to unclip her bra, but Loki stopped her._

_‘May I?’ He asked softly._

_Josephine nodded and bit her lower lip as Loki crawled behind her. His hands were shaking as he took the clip and unclipped it after a few attempts. As he slid the straps down from her shoulders, he placed soft kisses against her skin._

_It was a bit awkward inside the tent trying to get their jeans and underwear off. But once they did, Josephine lay down and Loki leaned over her, resting on his arm as he gazed down at her._

_He wasn’t sure how he managed not to come on the spot, just looking at her. She was trembling under his gaze, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing._

_Josephine felt her stomach twist as she looked at Loki’s naked body. She blushed and felt giddy when she saw his cock for the first time, especially with how hard he was. Wanting her._

_Loki put his hand on her stomach and lightly trailed his fingers across her skin, making her wriggle. He smiled and trailed his fingers up over her ribs and up the side of her breast. He slid all the way up her neck and to her cheek._

_‘You are so beautiful, Josie.’ He whispered._

_Josephine’s eyes watered slightly, with how gentle he was being. And how happy she felt in that moment. She loved and trusted him, more than anything. She never wanted the night to end, and it hadn’t even began properly yet._

_Loki leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as his hand wandered back down her body. He lightly stroked his hand across her breast, making her gasp into his kiss. He smiled against her as he repeated the action, rubbing his thumb gently across her nipple._

_As he shuffled closer to her, she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh._

_His hand was still exploring her body, softly caressing her everywhere he could. His touch was so gentle yet it made her skin tingle everywhere. Her breathing was erratic as he lightly tickled across her abdomen. Then he reached down and started to stroke her thighs._

_Loki had no idea what he was doing, not really. But he just went with what he thought was right. He didn’t want to rush it, he wanted to take his time with her. It was special for them both, being their first time after all. It was something that he wanted them both to remember, forever._

_He pulled her thighs apart so he could slide his hand up between her legs. His tongue became a bit more urgent teasing hers as he pressed his hand against her core, feeling her for the first time. He let out a growl as she mewled underneath him._

_She was so wet and aroused as he carefully slid his fingers through her folds. As he was exploring and taking his time, he rubbed over her clit without even realising what he was doing. That made her cry out in pleasure and her body jerked._

_He smirked and leaned up slightly, looking into her eyes. He repeated the action and watched in glee as she let out another cry of delight, her eyes closing and toes curling in the pleasure. Enjoying her reaction, he did it again and again. Until he felt a fresh rush of arousal over his fingers._

_‘Please, Loki. I want you in me.’ She whimpered._

_‘Shh, petal. I want to explore more, feel you with my fingers first.’ He whispered and kissed her lips, to keep her quiet as he very carefully inserted a lone finger into her warmth._

_He gasped at how tight she was around his digit. He pushed it in further and wiggled it around, smiling as she moaned and her body moved slightly in pleasure. Once he was more confident, he added a second finger to the mix. Keeping a close eye on her face for reactions, to see what she liked the most._

_Taking his time, he moved his fingers around inside her. Feeling every inch of her, slowly. It was torturous for Josephine, yet heavenly. Especially when he curled his fingers against her and he hit that spot that had her screaming. Loki knew he had hit the jackpot. So he repeated the action a few times, feeling a sponge like texture inside her._

_He was so focused, his brows were furrowed together as he concentrated on her pleasure. Then an idea hit his mind and he used his thumb to rub over her clit at the same time as rubbing her inside. It worked, as she came all over his fingers again._

_She was panting when he pulled his soaking wet fingers out of her. She was too much in a daze that she never saw him suck his fingers clean, moaning in approval at her taste._

_What she did register, was when he moved over the top of her fully and positioned himself between her legs._

_‘Are you ready?’ He asked quietly as he nuzzled his nose against her neck._

_‘Please.’ Josephine whimpered, wrapping her arms around him._

_That was all that Loki needed as he reached down between them and guided his cock into her awaiting body._

_He was slow and gentle with her, moving his hips in a fluid motion and bringing them both to the peak together._

_They looked down between their bodies and saw the way he was hilted deep inside of Josephine’s body. Spreading her wide open. Joined together in such an intimate way._

_She had never felt anything like it before, it was indescribable._

_‘Oh god, Loki.’ She whimpered, her head falling back on the pillow as they both came rather quickly._

_They were both very sweaty and panting as Loki collapsed on top of her. He was careful not to crush her entirely, but he couldn’t find the strength to lift off of her just yet as his body was trembling._

_So he stayed where he was, his cock inside her, body trapping her and keeping her safe under him._

_‘I love you.’ She whispered, a tear in her eye._

_‘I love you too, Josie.’ Loki whispered back, wiping her tear away with his thumb as it rolled down her cheek._

_‘I will come back for you. We will be together someday. I promise.’ He whispered to her._


	8. Chapter 8

‘You’re different with him.’ Loki said to Josephine when she went into work on Monday morning. ‘You seem tense and quiet when around him.’

‘Oh for god sake, Loki. Don’t even go there. I’ve had enough of this shit.’ Josephine snapped.

‘What do you mean?’ Loki frowned, following her to her desk.

‘Just leave it, will you.’ She said as she twirled around to face him, glaring daggers at him.

‘Josie. Has he been giving you trouble?’ Loki asked as he put his hand onto her arm.

‘Yes. Because of you! I mean…  _No_. It’s just. Ugh, just drop it.’ Josephine snatched her arm away from him and sat down.

She tried to ignore her boss, but he stood where he was, towering over her.

‘What?’ She shouted at him, glad none of the other employees were in yet.

‘I just miss you, Josie. That man, he’s not good for you. It’s like he’s a shadow over you. I don’t want to see you hurt or unhappy.’ Loki said softly as he reached out and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

Josephine faltered for a second at his touch, but then she smacked his hand away.

‘Leave it, Loki.’ She growled and concentrated on the papers on front of her.

Loki surrendered and went to his office, leaving Josephine to do her work in peace.

  
To her relief, he didn’t bring it up again and she was able to relax with him again. 

But a few weeks later, Loki planned a big company dinner to celebrate them landing a new deal with new clients. It was a huge opportunity for the company, so everyone was keen to go out. Including Josephine.

But Brian wasn’t too happy about that. As it was employees only.

‘Where’s my invite?’ He asked Josephine while she was getting ready to go.

‘I’ve already told you, it’s employees only. Besides, it’s only dinner.’ Josephine shrugged.

‘I don’t want you to go.’ He grumbled.

‘Why not? I have to. I already said I would be there.’

‘Say you’re ill or something.’ Brian said as he held her arm.

‘I will be back in like _, three hours_.  _You_ always go to work dos. I’ll see you later.’ Josephine smiled and kissed him on the lips.

That kept Brian happy enough until she left. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach, but didn’t think much about it as she got into the taxi that was waiting for her and went to the restaurant where everyone was meeting.

A few people were already there, including Loki. She sat next to him and her friend from the company, Rita.

The dinner went well, they all had a good time. Loki said he was paying for it all, so most people went all out and had a three course dinner, making the most of their boss paying.

‘You shouldn’t have told everyone until afterwards.’ Josephine laughed as she elbowed Loki playfully.

‘Tell me about it. I will know for next time.’ Loki laughed.

After everyone finished eating, a few of them stayed for a bit longer and had just a few drinks. Loki and Josephine were the last ones there, sat at the bar. They were just talking. The two found they could just fall into conversation after conversation, never getting awkward or running out of things to talk about as it all just flowed.

It had always been like that for the pair. Even when they were silent on rare occasions, it was always a comfortable silence. Enjoying one another’s company. It was never awkward.

That’s one thing that Josephine didn’t like much with Brian. They didn’t have an awful lot in common, but the silences were sometimes awkward. They often just watched TV all the time instead of talking. She felt like she had talked more with Loki the past few months than she had in the last few years with Brian in total.

When they were both ready to leave, Loki put on his coat and green scarf, then he helped Josephine with her coat.

‘I still can’t believe you have this scarf.’ Josephine said with a smile as she ran her hand over said scarf.

‘It’s my favourite.’ Loki grinned.

  
_‘Happy birthday, Loki!’ Josephine said with a big smile as she handed him a present._

_‘You didn’t have to get me anything, Josie.’ Loki smiled as he started to unwrap it._

_‘It is your 16 th birthday. Of course I had to get you something.’ She said excitedly._

_Loki opened the present and gasped as he lifted the scarf up and looked at it closely. ‘It’s wonderful, Josie.’ He beamed happily._

_‘Glad you like it! My nana made it especially for you, at my request. I know how green is your favourite colour.’ Josephine said as she clasped her hands together, happy that he liked his present._

_‘I really love it. Thank you.’ Loki wrapped it around his neck and pulled Josephine into one of his famous warm, tight, hugs._

  
‘It still looks new, too.’ Josephine smiled.

‘I always keep it safe.’ Loki smiled back at her.

Josephine then realised how close she was to Loki. She was having to crane her neck up to look at him as he smiled down at her. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then he trailed the tips of his fingers along her jaw, up to her cheek.

She found herself frozen in place, getting lost in his eyes as he slowly leaned down.

Josephine could feel his breath across her lips, making her heart flutter. Then he closed the distance and kissed her softly. Josephine closed her eyes and kissed him back for a moment, but then she came to her senses suddenly and pulled back, putting a hand on his chest.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. Her mouth parted slightly as she stuttered. ‘Loki… This can’t happen. That shouldn’t have happened.’

‘Why not? Josie… You’ve no idea how’

‘Don’t do this. Please, don’t do this.’ Josephine whispered, trying to keep calm and not cry.

Loki stroked her upper arm, but she stepped back from him. To gain a little distance. It was difficult to think straight with him touching her.

‘I still lov’

‘Loki. Don’t… You are the one that left me, remember?’ Josephine said quickly, cutting him off.

‘You know I had to. I had to go and meet my biological parents.’ Loki said pleadingly.

‘I know… I know.’ Josephine sighed and looked down. ‘But you stopped contacting me.’ She said sadly.

‘I know… And I was a total fool. I regret that, every single day of my life. There’s not a day that has went by where I haven’t thought of you.  _My Josie_.’

‘Stop, Loki. I’m begging you. Please. I’m married.’ Josephine said as tears filled her eyes, she was unable to hold them back.

‘The reason I stopped contact, was because it hurt too much. I missed you and every phone call or text was like a kick to the stomach. I couldn’t get you, Josie. I was poor and had no money. I could barely look after myself. I even had to sell that car and motorbike I had. Until I got this business going, then I tried to contact you but you had moved house and had a different number. I swear to you, I tried to contact you again. I even went back to your old home, but you had long gone.’ Loki said as he took her hands into his.

‘I… Loki.’ Josephine whimpered, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Loki reached up and wiped it away with his thumb.

‘I have to go. I can’t do this, Loki.’ Josephine sighed and pulled away from him. ‘Thank you for dinner, it was lovely... I will see you on Monday.’ She gave him a half smile and walked out the door, leaving Loki there with his heart hurting.

But her heart hurt just as much as his did.

  
_It was the day that Loki and Josephine had both been dreading. He had packed up his car with his belongings and was getting ready to leave. Josephine was there, to say goodbye. No matter how painful she knew it was going to be._

_‘I hope you find the answers you are looking for.’ She said to him as they embraced._

_‘Me too, petal… As soon as I get them, then get myself organised, I will come back for you. I promise. We will be older, but will have so many stories to share... Though none of them will compare to the memories we have together, and what is to come in our future.’_

_‘I’m going to miss you. So much.’ Josephine sobbed as she held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go._

_‘I’ll miss you more, my Josie.’ He kissed her forehead as he reluctantly pulled back to look at her._

_‘I cross my heart, I will return for you.’_


	9. Chapter 9

Even after what happened at the restaurant, when Josephine arrived to work on Monday morning things were back to normal with Loki. Which she was relieved for. She did not want to lose her friend again, that was for certain.

Even if what Loki said was constantly in the back of her mind…

The week was busy with meetings, Loki felt like there was one every hour. But he was glad that Josephine was on top of everything, helping to keep the company running smoothly.

Josephine was also pretty exhausted by the end of the week. She was just leaving the building when Rita caught up with her.

‘Some week, huh? I’m so glad it’s over!’ She sighed.

‘I know, I hope next week is calmer. I don’t think I could cope if it was busy again.’ Josephine said in agreement.

‘Are you doing anything tonight?’ Rita asked.

‘Nope. Why?’

‘Fancy going out for a few drinks to let off some steam?’ Rita offered, pleading Josephine with her eyes.

‘Sure. That sounds good.’ Josephine nodded.

They arranged to meet in one of the pubs nearby at 8pm. So Josephine went home, had something to eat and got ready. Josephine felt relieved that Brian was on evening shift. Though she knew she shouldn’t be feeling guilty anyway. Because she had no reason to be. She was only going for drinks with her friend.

She left a note for her husband. Saying:  _Gone out for drinks with Rita. Will be back late. There’s some lasagne in the fridge for you. Love you. Xx_  
  


Josephine and Rita were glad of the little get together to blow off steam. They had plenty of drinks and shots. They couldn’t stop talking about anything and everything.

‘So what’s the deal with you and the boss?’ Rita asked after they downed another shot.

‘Well, you know we were best friends when we were kids and into our teens?’

‘Yeah.’ Rita nodded.

‘It may have been a bit more than just good friends.’ Josephine sighed and sat back in her chair.

‘Holy shit. Really? You’ve done _it_  with  _him?_ ’ Rita asked, wide eyes.

‘Yeah. Once.’ Josephine blushed.

‘Oh my god. How was it? I bet he’s amazing, he is sex on legs. But don’t tell him I said that.’ Rita laughed and so did Josephine.

‘Well, it was our first time… Both of us. So it was a little, awkward as we didn’t really know what we were doing. But it was special, and still amazing.’ Josephine couldn’t stop smiling as she told her.

‘Aww, that’s so darn cute. Why did you lose contact?’ Rita placed her chin on her hands as she listened intently to her friend.

So Josephine told her the story. Including what happened at the restaurant.

‘Oooooh. Do you think he was telling the truth about why he lost touch?’

‘Yeah. He wouldn’t lie. Loki was never a liar, not to me anyway. He was always good at sweet talking his way out of trouble. But not with me.’ Josephine said confidently.

‘I know what you mean. He seems genuine with those he likes and cares about. So, you still love him?’

‘I’ve always loved him, Rita. That’s the problem.’ Josephine said as she put her face into her hands.

‘Oh, Jo. I’m sorry… Does Brian know about your past with Loki?’

‘Yeah. He’s… Weird now with it. I don’t know what to do. I’m married, I can’t just… Leave Brian. I will go to hell for just thinking about being with Loki.’

‘Hell is the best place to be.’ Rita winked at her, making her laugh.

‘I’m serious, Rita. My feelings for Loki never truly went away. Seeing him now… And that he feels the same… I just… I’m scared. I can’t leave Brian though, I just can’t.’ She sighed.

‘It’s alright. Things will work out, they always do. If you and Loki are meant to be, then you’ll find a way back to one another. If you are meant to be with Brian, then it will soon settle.’ Rita assured her.

‘I sure hope you’re right.’ Josephine said as she hugged her friend.  
  


It was the early hours of the morning when Josephine returned home after her night out with Rita.

Brian was home and in bed. She thought he was sound asleep, so she went to the kitchen first to have something to eat.

And she couldn’t resist texting Loki, as there was something niggling at her.

_J: Did you really go back to my parents house looking for me_

She didn’t have to wait long for him to reply.

_L: I did. The garage door was painted blue. There was also a pond that was installed in the side garden. The people that live there now said their name was Gordon._

_J: You really went back for me_

_L: I wouldn’t ever lie to you, Josie... I hope you eat something before bed. x_

Josephine couldn’t stop a few tears from falling. She knew deep down it had been true, but she still wanted the clarity. And she managed a smile at the last part of his message.

  
Loki knew by how late the text came through and from her random question that she had been drinking. The lack of punctuation in her message was a big giveaway too. As she was usually so cautious about that, unless she was drunk. Then it all went out the window.

  
Josephine climbed into bed next to Brian and lay on her side, with her back to him. Something that Rita had asked her before they left the pub, was constantly going around in her mind…

‘Would you trust  _Brian_  to catch you if you were falling?’

‘No…’

‘Would you trust  _Loki_  to catch you if you were falling?’

‘Always.’


	10. Chapter 10

Poor Josephine had to deal with Brian the following morning, while sporting a killer headache.

‘Where were you last night?’ Brian snapped at Josephine as soon as she was up.

Brian had been up for hours and was just in the living room, watching TV when she came down to get a glass of water and painkillers for her headache.

‘I left you a note. Didn’t you get it?’ Josephine queried, confused as she looked to the small table at the side of the door with said note on it.

‘Yes. But I don’t believe you. You were out with Loki, weren’t you?’ He snarled.

‘No. I was with Rita! Even if I  _was_ with Loki, it’s allowed. We  _are_  friends.’ Josephine snarled back at him and turned to leave.

‘Don’t you walk away from me, Josephine!’ He shouted at her.

She turned around to face him and could see he was furious.

‘What do you want me to say? I was with Rita! Go and ask her if you want to!’ She shouted at him.

But she could see that his temper was raging. She actually felt scared, he was _that_  angry. So she walked away and locked herself in the bathroom until he calmed down.

She slid down the door and sat on the floor with her back against it. Putting her head in her hands, she thought about Loki. Stupidly at a time like this.

He was never that angry with her. She was never scared of him, not like she was feeling at that moment with Brian. Even when Loki and she had an argument once, it was quite intense but Loki never gave her reason to fear him. Even when he  _was_  angry, it was controlled.

She wasn’t quite so sure with Brian whether his temper would be controlled or not…

After a little while, she heard him knocking timidly on the door.

‘Josephine? I’m sorry for losing my temper. Can you come out so we can talk?’ He called through.

He certainly sounded calmer. So she stood up and opened the door to see him. He had guilt written all over his face as he reached out and took her hands in his.

‘I’m sorry. I know you are being truthful. I just… I just get so upset thinking that you are working with Loki. Knowing the history you both have together. I don’t want to lose you, Jo.’ He said with a slight stutter, making Josephine feel really bad as he closed his eyes and dropped his head down.

‘I’m sorry too, Brian. But Loki is still my friend. Sure, something happened in the past, but that was  _before_  I met you.’ Josephine said calmly as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

He smiled at her and opened his eyes to look at her. ‘I love you, Jo.’

‘I love you too.’ Josephine smiled back at him.

  
Josephine was at work later in the week. It was a quiet day, much to everyone’s relief. It meant everyone could catch their breath and catch up with any missed work.

She was just filing away some papers when Loki sneaked up on her and poked her in her sides. She let out a screech and quickly turned around to see Loki grinning at her mischievously.

‘You ass!’ She growled at him and whacked him with the pile of papers she was holding.

‘You’re too easy to sneak up on.’ He winked at her and leaned against the table beside her.

‘No, you’re just too sneaky.’ She retorted as she continued filing the papers.

‘Did you have a good weekend?’ He asked.

‘Yeah, it was alright. Rita and I went for some drinks on Friday night. Saturday was spent just hungover in bed.’ Josephine smiled.

‘I could think of worse ways to spend the weekend.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Anything planned for your birthday this Saturday?’

Josephine faltered slightly as she looked at him.

‘What?’ Loki asked, frowning.

‘You still remember my birthday?’ She asked, amazed.

‘Of course. Do you not remember mine?’ Loki gasped, acting hurt.

‘I do. 22nd of September.’ Josephine smirked.

‘So why would I not remember yours?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest as he awaited her answer.

‘I dunno. Just… Surprised is all. Your memory wasn’t always that great.’ She teased.

‘It’s better than you think.’ Loki winked at her. ‘Now answer my question. Any plans for your birthday?’

‘Nope, just another day really.’ She shrugged.

‘Aw come on, Josie. It’s your 30th birthday! You have to do something. Has Brian not got a big party planned for you?’

‘No… It’s no different from turning 29.’

But Loki wasn’t going to let that go so easily. He had a plan up his sleeve.

  
Saturday quickly came round. When Josephine got up, Brian wished her a happy birthday and gave her a present. It was a new set of lingerie and a beautiful red dress.

She got plenty of phone calls and messages from friends and family. But mid-day, one came through from Loki.

L: Happy birthday, Josie! I hope your day is filled with all of the happiness that you deserve… There will be a taxi coming to collect you and Brian at 4:30pm sharp. So be ready. x

J: Thank you! A taxi? Where to? What are you up to? Xx

L: Trust me. x

Josephine felt her stomach leap with excitement. She went to Brian and told him that there was a taxi coming to get them.

‘What for?’ He asked, not happy.

‘I don’t know. A party I’m guessing?’ She shrugged.

‘Fine.’ Brian grumbled and went to get ready.

 _That was easier than I thought it would be._  She thought.

When the taxi arrived to get them, they were both ready to go. Brian was still in a bit of a huff that Loki had butted in. He was kicking himself internally for not already planning something for her birthday.

Josephine tried to ask the driver where they were going, but he kept quiet and just said that he’d been told to say nothing.

But Josephine didn’t have to wait in suspense for long, as the car pulled up along the riverside. There was a large boat lit up with a bunch of people on it and music blaring.

‘Oh my god.’ She said in awe as she jumped out of the car, with Brian following behind.

Loki walked off the ramp from the boat and went over to them, a big grin on his face.

‘Happy Birthday, Josie! Welcome to your party.’ He said as he embraced her and kissed her cheek, earning him a glare from Brian.

‘Holy shit. This looks amazing!’ Josephine said giddily as Loki led her onto the boat he’d hired for the night.

All of her friends and co-workers were there. But what surprised her the most, was her and Loki’s old friends were there too. The whole gang. She started crying she was so surprised and happy to see them. She had no idea how Loki managed to track them down, but it was great to see the gang back together again.

Brian was less than impressed as he was introduced to all of her old friends. It made him feel very uneasy. Even though they were all polite and tried to include him in conversation, he wasn’t the easiest of guys to get along with.

One of her old friends, Suzanne, managed to take Josephine to the side to chat.

‘It’s so good to see you again. But I have to say, I am surprised that you and Loki didn’t get together. We all thought you two were bound to one another.’ She said with a smile.

‘Yeah… He lost contact and then I moved with my parents. We just lost touch really.’ Josephine said with a shrug.

‘Are you happy with Brian?’ Suzanne asked.

‘Of course.’ Josephine said with a smile.

‘As long as you are happy. That’s all that Loki ever wanted for you.’

‘Really?’ Josephine asked.

‘Oh yeah. You mean the world to him, always have done.’

Josephine felt a pang in her stomach as she looked over to Loki, who was chatting to a few friends and laughing. He looked over to Josephine and grinned at her as he gave her a wink.

Then Brian approached her and put his arm around her as she introduced him to Suzanne.

Later in the night, drinks continued to flow and the music played. Josephine hadn’t felt so happy in a long time, being surrounded by her old friends again. But her stomach sank each time she looked at Brian. He was just, glaring the entire time and was still on his first drink.

‘Come on, Josie. Let’s dance!’ Loki said as he swooped in and took her hands in his as he started to dance around with her, ignoring the stares from Brian.

Josephine started laughing as Loki spun her around.

‘I can’t thank you enough for this, Loki. It’s such a wonderful party.’ She said when he stopped spinning her.

‘Ah, but now for the main part.’ Loki smirked mischievously as he led her over to the other side of the boat, where there was a table full of presents.

‘Happy Birthday, darling. These are from, well, everyone.’ He said as he motioned for her to go open them.

Josephine was so overwhelmed by all the presents. But mainly with the ones she got from Loki.

He got her a beautiful set of emerald earrings, a vinyl of her favourite album that she had been struggling to get hold of. She had mentioned it briefly one day at work, but he had picked up on it instantly.

‘This is the last one.’ Loki smiled and handed her another present.

When Josephine opened it, tears sprang to her eyes.

‘Oh my god, Loki. This is wonderful. Thank you  _so much_.’ Josephine said excitedly.

It was a beautiful gold photo frame, with the words  _Memories_ along the top _,_  with a photo of them both with all the gang when they were camping once. It was her favourite picture, all of them together. It also happened to be the one that Brian came across before, which made him clench his jaw angrily as he looked at the present.

It was 4am before everyone left the boat. Josephine thanked Loki again and gave him a hug. He welcomed her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Remember to eat!’ He said with a laugh as Brian hastily took her hand and guided his drunk wife away.

‘I will! You too!’ Josephine laughed as she waved to him and walked with Brian to the taxi.

Suzanne walked up next to Loki and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

‘You still love her, don’t you?’ She asked.

‘Is it  _that_ obvious?’ Loki turned to his friend.

‘Yep. The presents, the party...’

‘Yeah but it’s not any good, is it? She’s married. To  _him._ ’ He grumbled.

‘You’re not going to give up, are you?’

‘What else can I do?’ Loki sighed.

‘The Loki I knew wouldn’t give up so easy. You are both meant to be, we all know it. She knows it, I am sure of it. Keep fighting for her.’

Loki turned back to the taxi as it drove away. He slid his hands into his pockets as he watched it disappear along the road.

‘I do want my Josie back.’


	11. Chapter 11

‘Do you have to go?’ Brian asked in a clipped tone when Josephine was about to head out the door.

‘You know I do. It’s work.’ Josephine frowned at him.

He had been in a really bad mood since the party on Saturday night. Sunday was spent hungover for Josephine, but Brian just huffed the entire day. She was starting to get sick of it.

‘I don’t like that you’re working with him.’ Brian blurted out.

‘For fuck sake, Brian. He’s my boss! I’ve already told you, there’s nothing between us now but friendship.’ Josephine snapped.

‘So what was the party about then, huh?’ Brian folded his arms over his chest as he glared at her.

‘He’s my friend. We enjoy parties. Of course he was going to throw me a party when he heard that you hadn’t planned anything!’

Brian faltered for a second. ‘That still doesn’t give him the right to… To act like he is better than me!’ Brian shouted.

‘I am not going through this right now.’ Josephine grabbed her bag and coat.

‘You need to quit this job, Josephine. We are trying to have children, you won’t have time for work much longer.’ He said as he reached out to grab her, but she ducked out of the way and rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her in the process.

  
Josephine walked to work, with teary eyes. She was so angry, upset and confused. She didn’t know what to do anymore, she knew she couldn’t go on like this. With Brian always being pissed off and angry at her. It wasn’t fair. She was so happy to have Loki back in her life, but it was being overshadowed by Brian and his ego.

‘You ok, chick?’ Rita asked when she arrived at work.

‘Yeah.’ Josephine lied.

‘Come here, we need to talk.’ Rita saw through her and took her hand to lead her to the kitchen where they were alone.

‘It’s Brian isn’t it? I heard about your birthday party. He’s not happy?’

‘Correct…’ Josephine sighed and put her face into her hands as she sat down at the small table in the room.

‘I do have one question. What did they both get you for your birthday?’ Rita asked as she leaned back against the counter and folded her arms over her chest.

Josephine looked up at her, confused.

‘Just answer the question.’ Rita urged.

‘Well, Brian got me lingerie and a new dress.’

‘Uh huh… And Loki?’

‘A vinyl of my favourite album... Earrings and a beautiful photo frame with a photo of the old gang.’ Josephine answered.

‘See the difference between the gifts? Loki’s are thoughtful. Brian… Well, he seems to be thinking more of himself. I mean, fair enough if he got you other stuff too. But really, just lingerie and a dress? For your  _30 th_?’

Josephine’s mouth opened but she was unsure what to say. She hadn’t thought about that before. But now that Rita mentioned it, she was totally right.

‘Shit.’ Josephine groaned and sat back in the chair.

‘I haven’t known you for overly long, Jo. But even I can see that you’re not happy with Brian.’ Rita said softly as she put her hand on Josephine’s shoulder.

‘I am… I mean, I was… I don’t know.’ Josephine shook her head with a sigh.

‘Good morning, ladies. I have an announcement in ten minutes.’ Loki said as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

‘Cool, we will be there.’ Rita said abruptly as she gave Loki a  _look_.

Loki looked between them both and realised he had interrupted. ‘Sorry. I’ll leave you to it.’ He gave them a sheepish smile and backed out of the room, closing the door as he went.

‘You think I should leave Brian?’ Josephine asked Rita.

‘I am not telling you what you should and shouldn’t do. But just… Follow your heart.’

  
Josephine and Rita went back through to their office, in time for Loki’s announcement.

‘I am so proud and happy to announce, that due to everyone’s hard work, we now have a new deal with a company in Italy. The deal was sealed over the weekend.’ Loki said with a massive smile on his face as everyone erupted into cheers and claps.

‘As a reward for everyone’s hard work for making this happen, you are all getting a bonus this month. And my assistant and me will be going to Italy next month to discuss further dealings with them. ’ Loki said as he looked at Josephine.

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach twisted with excitement at his words.

She rushed into his office once the announcement was over and everyone went back to work.

‘Are you shitting me? Are we actually going to Italy?’ She said excitedly, her voice rising slightly but she tried to keep calm.

‘I am not shitting you. We are going, 17th of April. Flights are booked. There will be a taxi to pick you up at 9am sharp.’ Loki couldn’t stop grinning like the Cheshire cat as Josephine’s face lit up.

‘Oh my god!’ She screeched.

‘I am finally showing you the world, Josie!’ Loki laughed and opened his arms as she jumped at him for a hug.

‘Wow. I can’t believe it… Italy!’ She clapped her hands excitedly.

‘The company we are visiting is in Milan. Then I thought we could check out Rome for a few days too.’

‘Holy shit! Those places are on my list!’

‘I know.’ Loki said, his heart was warmed with how excited she was. ‘Now I can finally  _take_ youto Italy.’

  
_‘Can I look now?’ Josephine asked as Loki led her into his dad’s kitchen with his hands over her eyes._

_‘Not yet…’ Loki said as he guided her to the table, then he removed his hands from her eyes._

_‘Now you can!’ He said excitedly._

_When Josephine opened her eyes, she saw an Italian style theme had been made up in the kitchen. There was a small round table in the middle, with two plates of proper Italian pizza. Loki pressed a button on the CD player and Italian style music started to play._

_‘I can’t take you to Italy yet. But I can at least bring Italy to you.’ He smiled and pulled a chair out for her._

_‘Aww, Loki. This is amazing. Thank you!’ Josephine said in awe as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making both of the teens blush._

_She sat down and Loki pushed her chair in for her, then he sat opposite her so they could eat._

_‘You’re the best, Loki.’ Josephine smiled over at him, between eating the pizza._

_‘I know.’ Loki grinned cockily._


	12. Chapter 12

Josephine had been battling with herself about whether to tell Brian about the trip to Italy with Loki or not.

In the end, she decided to grow a pair and tell him. But she was quickly shot down by her husband. He told her that there was no way in hell she was going. Even though she tried to reason with him, even suggested that he went with them, he wasn’t having it.

So to save any arguments, she just meekly agreed that she wouldn’t go.

But she was definitely going. She wasn’t going to let him stop her from traveling. Especially to somewhere she had always wanted to go.

In the meantime, she planned to go up and visit her parents for the day. They lived a few hours’ drive north of London.

‘Are you coming with me?’ Josephine asked Brian the day before she was planning to go.

‘Nah. You go and have a good time with your parents.’ He said flippantly as he kept his attention on the TV.

Josephine rolled her eyes. He never wanted to go visit her family, but she always went to see his. Not that he did very often.

Brian didn’t pay much attention to her as she sat next to him with Little Loki purring away on her lap. But then human Loki text her.

_L: Any fun plans for the weekend?_

_J: Going to visit my parents tomorrow. Wait till I tell them about you! x_

_L: Brian going with you?_

_J: Nope. Don’t ask. x_

_L: Could you imagine their faces if I turned up on the doorstep with you. ;-)_

_J: Now that sounds like a good idea! x_

_L: What time?_

_J: I’ll drive, will pick you up at 8am? x_

_L: See you then. X_

And just like that, Loki was going with her to see her parents. Josephine’s mood brightened up entirely after the exchange with Loki.

And Brian was still completely oblivious.

  
Josephine picked up Loki the following morning at 8am sharp. As expected he was waiting by the door and jogged over to her car.

‘As usual, always ready.’ Josephine laughed as he got in the passenger’s side.

‘Of course.’ Loki grinned.

‘You look awfully smart. You know it’s just my parents we are visiting, right?’ Josephine said as she eyed him up. He was wearing suit trousers, smart black shoes and a blue shirt.

‘I know. But I need to make a good impression. Instead of the leather look they will remember.’ Loki winked at her with a cheeky grin.

‘Why do I get the feeling that today is going to be a loooong day.’ Josephine muttered as she put the car into gear and pulled off.

On the journey up to her parents, the two talked, laughed and sang along to music on the radio. Josephine forgot how much fun car journeys were with Loki.

‘This is a nice little place.’ Loki commented as they drove through the village where her parents lived.

‘It’s very quiet. But there’s a nice pub down the road, so they’re happy.’ Josephine laughed and so did Loki.

‘Do they know I’m coming?’

‘Nope. I said I was bringing someone with me. But they don’t know who.’ Josephine said excitedly when they pulled into the driveway of a cute little bungalow.

Josephine and Loki didn’t even reach the front door when it flew open, her mother’s face lit up when she saw her daughter.

‘Josephine! It’s so good to see you.’ She said as she gave her a big hug.

‘Good to see you too, mum.’ She laughed and kissed her cheek. ‘Do you recognise who this is?’ She asked with a smirk as she motioned to Loki.

‘Well I’ll be damned. Loki Laufeyson! Haven’t you turned into quite the dashing young man.’ Her mother said with a big smile, she remembered how he didn’t like to be touched by others, so knew not to hug him.

But Loki stepped in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile. ‘It’s lovely to see you again, Mrs Roberts.’

‘Just call me Jane. Come on in. Isn’t this a lovely surprise?’ Jane ushered the two inside the house and called on her husband, Liam.

‘Liam, look who Josephine has brought with her.’ She called as they all went into the living room.

Josephine’s dad came out of the kitchen and his face lit up when he saw his daughter and gave her a big hug. Then he looked at Loki and it took a moment before his face turned into recognition.

‘Well, if it isn’t the hooligan, Loki!’ He laughed as he shook Loki’s hand.

‘Nice to see you again, Sir. You’re both looking so well.’ Loki put on the charm.

‘So are you. Look at you. You look like you’ve done well for yourself, and judging by what Jo told us you certainly have.’ Liam chuckled.

They all sat down on the sofas and Jane went to the kitchen to get them all tea and coffee.

As Josephine had been dreading, after speaking to Loki in length about his company, it wasn’t long before Brian was the subject of their conversation.

‘So why is Brian not here too?’ Liam asked.

‘Uhm… He is, busy. He was working nights all week.’ Josephine said nervously.

‘Mmm hmm.’ Liam grumbled, not overly impressed.

‘I’ll go see if mum needs a hand.’ Josephine said as she jumped up to her feet and went into the kitchen to help with lunch.

Liam looked at Loki and sighed. ‘I really wish she hadn’t married him.’

‘Why is that? If you don’t mind me asking.’ Loki asked, concerned.

‘We met him  _once_  before they got married. Her mother and I were never keen on her getting married so quickly. Since the wedding, we haven’t seen him again. Whenever she comes to visit, it’s always alone. We never get invited to their place either, I think because of him. There’s just something about him I am not keen on… Even though you were quite the hooligan and gave me a heart attack every time she was with you, I always knew that you deeply cared for her and would look out for her really. She was always glowing and happy with you… But Brian, I have just never warmed to that boy.’

Loki frowned, that wasn’t something he’d particularly wanted to hear. As it made him even more suspicious and unsure on the guy.

‘I notice a difference in her too when he’s around… I am such a fool for leaving her those years ago. I tried to find her again, but I was too late.’ Loki said sadly.

Liam moved off the sofa opposite Loki and went over to sit next to him. He hovered his hand over his shoulder.

‘May I?’ He asked, respectful of Loki and his touching issues. But Loki smiled and nodded.

Liam placed his hand onto his shoulder. ‘She knows it was something you had to do. We  _all_  do. Things happen and people drift apart. But if you’re meant to be together, you will always find a way back.’

‘Thank you.’ Loki smiled.

  
‘Are you happy with Brian?’ Jane asked her daughter as they prepped lunch.

‘Yep, of course.’ Josephine nodded.

Jane put her hand over her daughters and stopped her from cutting the sandwiches.

‘Sweetie. I am your mother, I can tell there’s something bothering you. You can tell me.’ Jane said softly.

Josephine sighed and put down the knife and bread. ‘I… I’ve never felt a strong connection with Brian. I know it was all,  _rushed_. But I thought he wanted the same that I did, but it turns out he doesn’t. He’s not happy that Loki and I have history. It was bad enough when he thought we were just friends, but when he found out it was more, it got worse. Now, Loki has planned for me to go with him to Italy for a business deal. But Brian isn’t letting me go. He even refused to come along as well.’

‘Woah, woah. Brian can’t stop you from doing what YOU want to do… He’s not hurting you, is he?’ Jane’s eyes widened, in worry.

‘No, he’s not… But I just. It’s so messed up, mum. I don’t know what to do. I’m married… But now Loki is back in my life…’ Josephine trailed off and sighed, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jane wiped it away with a tissue and pulled her into a tight hug.

‘Even though you were troublemakers together when you were young, he is a good man, Jo. I don’t doubt for a second that Loki would treat you well. You know we’ve never been overly fond of Brian, but we just wanted to see you happy. That’s all parents ever want for their child. If you want to go on that holiday with Loki, then you shouldn’t let  _anyone_  stop you from doing so… People get married all the time and it doesn’t always work out. Your father was married twice, before he found me. It’s just a matter of finding your soulmate. But I think you already found yours when you were a kid. It just so happens that it wasn’t quite the right timing and things pulled you both apart. But you’ve been brought back together again for a reason, Jo. Don’t let it slip away again.’ Jane leaned back and cupped Josephine’s face in her hands.

‘Why are mum’s always right?’ Josephine laughed through her tears.

‘Because we just are.’ Jane laughed too and kissed her forehead. ‘You need to do what, or do _who_ , makes YOU happy. Not anyone else.’

‘Muuuum, coming from you that’s just weird.’ Josephine groaned and nudged her arm, making her laugh.

‘Just think about it. Do what your heart wants.’

When Jane and Josephine returned to the living room with lunch, Loki and Liam were looking through photographs.

‘Oh no.’ Josephine groaned and face palmed herself.

‘Your mother and I found these a few weeks ago. I remember when you had them developed. You guys sure had some wild times.’ Liam laughed.

It was pictures that Josephine, Loki and their friends had taken. When they were camping, hanging out in the village or just messing around at school. Most of the time with alcohol.

‘You were a bad influence on me.’ Josephine said to Loki as she sat down next to him and looked at the photos too from over his shoulder.

‘No no,  _you_  were the bad influence.’ Loki said as he poked her in her side, making her squeak.

‘I have to say, you were a wild child, dear.’ Jane laughed.

‘Yeah, yeah. Just gang up on me!’ Josephine rolled her eyes.

‘I do remember that time that we all went camping and  _you_  were the one pouring everyone shots,  _constantly_.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

‘Shut up!’ Josephine grabbed a sandwich and shoved it in his mouth, making her parents laugh.

Liam and Jane shared a knowing look with one another.

  
‘Thanks for coming with me today. It was fun.’ Josephine said on the drive back home to London in the evening.

‘It was my pleasure. It was great to see your folks again.’ Loki smiled and reached over to give her shoulder a squeeze.

‘You know, Brian doesn’t want me to go on the Italy trip.’ Josephine sighed.

‘Oh? Why not?’ Loki frowned.

Josephine gave Loki a look. ‘You know why. I can kind of see his point. I mean, his wife going abroad with her ex…’

‘It would be a real shame if you don’t come. I know you’ve always wanted to go there.’ Loki said sadly.

‘I know… I will go. I  _will.’_  Josephine assured him.

‘I do want to ask you something. But please do not take it the wrong way… He hasn’t ever hurt you, has he?’ Loki asked cautiously.

Josephine looked over at him with her eyes wide.

‘No, he hasn’t. Why do people keep asking me that?’ She said accusingly.

One of Loki’s eyebrows shot upwards, realising he wasn’t the only one to see something was off.

‘We just want you to be happy, Josie. That’s all.’


	13. Chapter 13

Josephine was pacing back and fore as she waited for her taxi to pick her up on _THE_  Thursday morning. She had her suitcase packed and ready at the door, her coat on. It was just a matter of waiting.

Brian was still angry with her whenever she brought up the subject of the trip. Refusing to allow her to go. To save getting into any heated arguments she just kept quiet and said nothing else. But she was  _not_  going to let him tell her what she could and couldn’t do.

But she had a note written out, apologising that she was going behind his back. But she had to go, not only for work but also because she had always wanted to go to Italy. That he couldn’t control her like he thought he could. She knew he would be angry when he saw it once he got home from work, but if his shift went to plan then she wouldn’t see him as he wasn’t supposed to get back until she would be well on her way to Italy.

He had been even pushier of late, trying to get her to quit her job. Bugging her to start trying properly for a baby. No matter how much she put him off, he kept at her. It was beginning to grind her down completely.

Josephine’s heart started racing when the front door suddenly opened. It was Brian, he was home  _way_  earlier than he was supposed to be.

He hadn’t even stepped inside when the look on his face turned stone cold as he looked at his wife and at the suitcase next to her.

‘I already told you, you are NOT going.’ He snapped at her.

‘I am a grown woman, Brian. This is work and you will  _not_  stop me from going if I want to go. You are  _not_  my owner!’ She snapped right back at him.

She saw the taxi pull up from behind him. So she grabbed her suitcase and made to go past him, but he grabbed her arm roughly.

‘Josephine. You are not going!’ He snarled as he held on tightly to her.

‘Let me go, Brian. If you love me you will let me go on this trip.’ She said angrily as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Brian was about to speak, but he looked over her shoulder and his face changed as he quickly let go of her arm. Josephine turned around to see a concerned looking Loki walking up the path towards them.

‘Is everything alright?’ He asked, narrowing his eyes at Brian.

‘Yes. I’m just coming.’ Josephine said as she put on a smile.

‘You know, Brian. You’re welcome to come along too if you want?’ Loki said as he took Josephine’s suitcase from her.

‘No. Thanks.’ Brian said through gritted teeth as Josephine rushed over to the taxi.

‘Alright.’ Loki shrugged and started to walk away, but he looked back over his shoulder and smirked. ‘Though some say that Rome is one of the most romantic cities in the world.’

Brian was so stunned at his comment, he said or did nothing as Loki caught up with Josephine at the car and put her suitcase in.

When he got in the backseat, he reached over and put his hand over hers.

‘Are you ok, darling? Did he hurt you?’ He asked, concerned.

‘No. He wouldn’t hurt me.’ Josephine said, more to try and convince herself than Loki.

Loki could tell that she didn’t want to speak about it, so he let it drop. But he was glad he decided to go along to collect her, as he had a feeling that Brian wasn’t going to be so calm about her going if he didn’t turn up.

Josephine was also glad that he arrived when he did, not that she would admit that though.  
  


The two got to the airport and Josephine just followed Loki, as she had no clue where to go or what was going on. She was a bit nervous going through security, but they had no trouble. Loki kept making her laugh and putting her at ease.

In the waiting lounge they watched the planes take off and land before boarding their flight.

‘Excited?’ Loki asked with a grin as he looked at her.

‘Very!’ She grinned back at him, then turned to look out of the window. ‘I can’t believe I am actually on a plane. Do you remember when we used to watch the planes taking off above us, wondering where they were going?’ She looked back at him.

‘Of course. You would put the world to right with your little rambles.’ He smirked.

‘Oi! My little rambles were full of truth and good reasoning.’ She said as she elbowed him playfully, making him laugh.  
  
 _  
Loki and Josephine had sneaked out in the middle of the night, which wasn’t unusual for them. Loki stole a bottle of whiskey from the local shop while Josephine had distracted the shop keeper._

_They went near the airport and lay down in the middle of the road nearest the runway, so they could watch the planes as they flew over them._

_‘I wonder where that one is going.’ Josephine said as she took a big gulp of the whiskey before passing it to Loki._

_‘Could be Spain. Or America. Or maybe even Australia.’ Loki said as he took a gulp too._

_‘Just anywhere from here sounds like heaven.’ Josephine said as she looked over at Loki and smiled. ‘Travel shouldn’t be expensive. It should be a given right. We are humans and there is a large world out there for us to explore. It’s not fair that only those with money can visit all of the wonderful places.’ She sighed and looked up at the night sky again as another plane flew over._

_Loki started laughing and nearly choked on the whiskey, he quickly passed it back to Josephine before he dropped it._

_‘What?’ She asked, leaning up on her elbow to glare at him as he laughed._

_‘Sorry, petal. You’re funny when you’re drunk and seeming so serious.’ Loki smirked and lay down again, reaching out to take her hand._

_‘Shut up, you.’ She hissed at him, but smiled._

_‘You know I love you, and all of your little rants.’ Loki teased as he leaned over and nuzzled his nose to her cheek, making her laugh. ‘As long as I am with you, I don’t mind where I go.’ Loki said softly as he gave her hand a squeeze. ‘But I will get you on a plane one day, Josie.’ He promised her._

_  
_Now they were finally the ones on the plane, jetting off to another country.

When the plane went down the runway, about to take off, Josephine grabbed Loki’s hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and kept hold of it as the plane took off into the sky.

‘We are actually doing this.’ She said in awe as she looked out of the window. Her heart was beating so fast with excitement and happiness, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment.

‘We sure are, Josie.’ Loki whispered and softly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

During the flight to Milan, Josephine fell asleep against Loki’s shoulder. She didn’t get much sleep the previous night due to excitement and nerves.

Loki was happy to have her resting against him. He ordered her a coffee for when she woke up, and a sandwich as it was lunchtime.

The smell of the coffee soon woke her up. Her hair was a little fuzzy from where she had been leaning against Loki. And she had a glazed over look in her eyes which made Loki’s heart melt.

‘I forgot how adorable you look when you’ve just woken up.’ He said fondly as he reached up and smoothed her hair down for her, making her blush.

‘Sorry… I didn’t mean to fall asleep for so long.’ She said as she rubbed her eyes.

‘Here, I got you a coffee and a sandwich.’ Loki handed her the food and drink as he pulled her tray down for her.

‘Thanks.’

Josephine felt warmth pool inside of her. He was always so kind and considerate for her. Always thinking of her needs, mostly even before his own. He was never selfish. That was something she had always loved so much about him, and she was happy to learn that he was still the same gentleman.

‘Are we nearly there?’ She asked as she started eating the sandwich and looked out of the window.

‘I think we have half an hour or so before we start to descend.’ Loki hummed after checking his watch.

‘When are we meeting with the company?’

‘Later today, so we have plenty of time to explore Milano!’ Loki smiled.

‘I am SO excited. We have to find a good pizza place!’

‘Of course. I already did my research.’ He winked at her.

‘Trust you to be all organised.’ Josephine giggled.

‘Well, you would just get lost and wander around the city for weeks on end before eventually finding your way back to the hotel.’ Loki teased.

‘Oh shut up, you.’ She laughed and turned her head to the window again.

It wasn’t too long before the seatbelt lights flashed on, so everyone got ready to land.

‘I can’t believe we are about to land in Milan! Just like you promised.’ Josephine said with a big smile as she looked from the window to Loki.

‘I know. It may have taken a long time, but finally.’ Loki smiled back at her.

Josephine automatically put her hand on top of his on the arm rest between them. They kept holding hands throughout the landing and until the plane came to a stop on the runway.

‘Shit. My ears have went funny.’ She groaned and tried to unpop them.

‘Here, suck on this. It will help.’ Loki said as he handed her a small mint.

‘This is just a  _mint_ , yeah?’ Josephine smirked as she put it in her mouth.

‘You took it anyway. You must trust me.’ Loki grinned wickedly and winked at her.

‘Well, whatever it is, it sure _tastes_  like a mint.’ She laughed.

The two got off the plane in good time, got their suitcases and then hailed a taxi outside of the airport. It took them straight to their hotel in the middle of the city. Josephine had her nose glued to the window the entire ride there as she looked out at the city as it flashed by.

When they arrived at the hotel, they checked in then were told where their rooms were. They had a room each, next to one another.

When Josephine walked into her room, she couldn't believe how luxurious it was. But what also caught her eye was there was another door inside her room, connecting to Loki's.

She grinned and started to unpack a few of her clothes so they wouldn't crease. But as expected, ten minutes later, there was a knock on the joining door. 

She went over to it and shouted through before opening. 'Who is it?' 

'The boogey man!' Loki called back through, making Josephine snigger. 

'Well, he's not welcome here unfortunately.' 

'That's a shame, he just wants to explore the city with you.' Loki said through the door. 

Josephine unlocked and opened the door, to see Loki stood there leaning against the side of the door frame with a goofy grin on his face. 

'Ready to explore, darling?' He asked as he put his arm out for her. 'I have a plan for us. Explore the city, go to the meeting, back here to change then out for dinner and a few drinks.'

She laughed at his organisation skills as she linked her arm through his and off they went. 

As they wandered around the city they held hands as it felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. They were still so comfortable with one another, and Josephine didn't for one minute think about her husband at home. 

Josephine took plenty of pictures as they did their sightseeing. She also dragged Loki into some souvenir shops along the way. 

The two went along to the meeting they had and it went well, confirming their new business relationship with the company. Loki was over the moon and demanded that he and Josephine celebrate. 

So they went back to the hotel to get changed to go for dinner and drinks. When Loki saw Josephine his heart fluttered momentarily. 

'You look so beautiful, Josie.' He purred as he looked at her. She had curled her hair and was wearing a dark green dress along with the earrings he gave her. 

'I thought it matched the earrings nicely.' She smiled. 

She struggled not to stare at Loki, he looked so handsome in his all black suit. But she managed to drag her eyes up to stay on his face instead, just.

Again they held hands as they walked ten minutes down the road to the restaurant that Loki had found. It had great reviews and they weren't wrong, the pizzas they had were amazing. 

'Now  _this_  is proper pizza! My god, can we take a plane full home with us?' Josephine said as she wiped her mouth. 

'I wish we could!' Loki laughed, reaching over to wipe a bit of tomato that Josephine had missed on the side of her lips, making her blush. 

‘I’m going to eat nothing but pizza for this entire weekend. I’ll go home the size of a house!’ She grinned.

‘Remind me to book another seat on the plane then.’ Loki winked at her cheekily.

The two had a nice evening. After eating dinner, they went to another place for some drinks. Loki highly impressed her by speaking Italian to order, as there were no English menu’s unlike in the restaurant.

But Loki was happy to get to show off his Italian.

Afterwards they went for a walk along the riverside, hand in hand, which was beautiful in the dark with the lights reflecting off the water.

Then they decided to call it a night, as they were exhausted from all the exploring they did. So they hailed a taxi and went back to the hotel.

Josephine went into her room after saying goodnight to Loki. She walked over to the wall that was separating them. Her heart was heavy and she couldn't stop tears from falling as she pressed her forehead to the wall and put her hand up against it. 

Loki on the other side felt just as heavy hearted, knowing she was just on the other side of the wall.

He walked over to said wall and did the same as she, hand and forehead against it. At the exact same spot as where she was on the opposite side... Just some concrete keeping them apart.

They were so close, yet so far away…


	15. Chapter 15

****Loki and Josephine were now in Rome. It was their second night in the city and Josephine was just _so_  happy, she was constantly smiling and it made Loki’s heart soar with happiness to see her so happy.

He was also ecstatic to be spending so much time with her again. He had really missed her. But it made his heart hurt also, as he knew it wasn’t to last. When they returned, she would go back to Brian and he would be left to pine for her.

Though he wasn’t going to give up just yet. He was going to wait for the right moment and ask her if he could get a chance. A chance to prove that he could make her happy. That he was right for her and Brian wasn’t.

He just had to wait for that right moment.

After another full day of sightseeing and eating lots of pizza and ice cream, Loki and Josephine found a cosy little pub to enjoy their evening in.

Then they moved on and found a decent club not far from their hotel. Where things took a slightly different turn to their quiet night of drinking…

They danced on the dancefloor and downed plenty of drinks. But then at one point, Josephine disappeared to the bathroom and Loki did get slightly concerned when she didn’t return after five minutes. So he went to look for her. But he didn’t have to go far when she came stumbling towards him, with a big grin on her face.

She jumped up and put her arms around his neck, giggling.

‘What is so funny?’ He asked, eye brow up in amusement.

‘Look what I got.’ She said quietly to him, pulling a small packet of pills out of her pocket.

‘What are they? And  _where_  did you get them?’ Loki frowned, not entirely sure if he should be concerned or impressed.

‘A dealer, just outside the toilets. Want one?’ She asked, her speech slightly slurred.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea, love. You have no idea what they are.’

‘It’s ecstasy…’

‘How do you know for sure, you don’t speak Italian?’

‘The dealer is from England.’ Josephine snorted.

‘You’ve taken one already, haven’t you?’ Loki asked in slight amusement at how proud she seemed to be.

‘Yep.’ Josephine nodded and then grabbed his hand to drag him back to the dancefloor.

‘And you said that _I_  am the one who is the bad influence.’ Loki laughed.

‘Shhhh. Are you wanting one? He said by the end of the night he will get some weed for us too.’ She grinned.

‘It has been a while since we’ve let loose.’ Loki winked at her and put his hand into her pocket, grabbing the packet.

It wasn’t long before the effects of the drugs and alcohol kicked in. The two were going around like crazy, dancing and having a wild time. They nearly collapsed with laughter when Josephine’s song, Bad influence came on. Loki and the gang always told her that song reminded them of her. She danced and jumped around the place like a lunatic as she sang, well  _shouted_ , along to the lyrics.

**_I can't help it I like to party,_  
it's genetic, It's electrifying,   
wind me up and watch me go,   
where she stops, nobody knows**

But they enjoyed themselves, surrounded by Italians and the odd English person that they quickly made friends with.

When the club closed, the drug dealer made good of his promise and gave them some weed. So as soon as Loki and Josephine got back to their hotel, they both went into Josephine’s room and had a smoke together, while lying on the bed.

‘God I forgot how good this shit is.’ Josephine said calmly as she took another drag.

‘It’s been a while for me too.’ Loki agreed as he draped his arm around her.

‘What were the chances of meeting an English dealer, in Rome, huh?’ She giggled.

‘How much did you pay him?’ Loki questioned.

‘Not much. I just flashed him my boobs and he gave me it.’ She shrugged.

‘You didn’t?’ Loki gasped, turning to face her.

‘Oh, I did. Easy.’ Josephine winked.

‘My god, woman. What will I ever do with you?’ Loki laughed and ruffled her hair up playfully.

‘You’d be lost without me. I doubt he would have given you anything to see  _your_  boobs.’ She said playfully.

‘What is wrong with my man boobs?’

‘You don’t have any! You’re just pure muscle under that shirt.’ She said as she poked him in the chest.

‘How do you know?’ He grinned.

‘Look at the damn shirt. It’s near bursting, the buttons are holding on for dear life to contain that muscle. And these biceps.’ She said as she squeezed said biceps.

‘Fair enough.’ He winked at her. ‘If I  _was_  a drug dealer, I think getting flashed your breasts would be a very good deal.’ He grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

‘Shut up, you.’ She laughed. ‘You’ve seen them before anyway!’

‘A long time ago… They sure seem bigger than they used to be.’ He growled suggestively and reached out, hovering over said breasts he pretended to grab them, making her laugh again.

It was 5am in the morning before the two completely passed out. They were sprawled out together on Josephine’s bed. She was lying on her stomach over the top of Loki’s forearm as he was lying star fished out on her bed.

But they both fell asleep the happiest they’d been in a long, long time. 


	16. Chapter 16

Josephine woke up the following morning, surprisingly without much of a hangover. She rolled over to find Loki still sound asleep next to her, his mouth parted as he snored very lightly.

After staring at his beautiful face for a while, she couldn’t resist… She quietly crept out of the bed and grabbed a pen from the desk, then carefully climbed back onto the bed to straddle over him.

Being careful to not wake him, she leaned over and gently drew on his face. She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing and waking him up.

Once she was finished with her masterpiece, she carefully slid off him and lay back down to pretend she was still asleep.

But Josephine ended up actually falling asleep again for another hour or so. Then she woke when she felt Loki stirring next to her. She opened her eyes to see him stretching out like a cat as he groaned.

‘Well, I feel unusually refreshed.’ He grinned and rolled onto his side to look at her.

She bit her lower lip and tried not to laugh. She had drawn a penis on his forehead. Childish, perhaps. But she found it funny.

‘What?’ Loki asked, frowning as he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

‘Nothing.’ Josephine said, but she couldn’t stop from smiling.

Loki slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. Josephine burst out laughing when she heard him groaning. She heard water running as he was obviously trying to wash it off.

When he emerged from the bathroom he was glaring at her and narrowed his eyes. His jaw clenched and it made her stomach twist as she looked back at him, still laughing.

‘How dare you!’ Loki said mockingly as he stalked towards her.

Josephine burst out laughing while she attempted to roll across the bed to get away from him. But he pounced and grabbed her. He tickled her sides momentarily as he straddled over her. But she managed to roll them over again so she was the one straddling him. It didn’t last long though as Loki tickled over her ribs, making her laugh and squeal, turning limp on top of him. That gave him the advantage to flip them over once more.

He pinned her down and was breathing hard as he laughed with her. His face was hovering just over hers and they both calmed their laughing down, but their eyes locked together.

The two of them paused for a minute, then in sync they closed the distance between them…

Their lips pressed together, softly at first. Loki took the lead, moving his lips gently over hers. It was a few seconds into the kiss, when Loki realised that Josephine was crying.

‘Shhh, love. It’s ok.’ Loki spoke softly, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

‘I’m sorry.’ Josephine whispered back.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for, Josie.’ Loki said, his heart hurting over how much he wanted her.

‘I… I still love you, Loki. I’ve  _always_  loved you.’ Josephine blurted out.

Loki felt his heart skip a beat. He was still holding her face in his hands, his face just inches from hers. He could see the love in her eyes.

‘I love you too. I always will.’ Loki whispered back to her.

Josephine reached up and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down towards her. Their lips crushed together, moving slowly at first. Then it gradually heated up and hands started to wander.

Loki slid his down her body, squeezing her hips as he pressed down against her. She slid a hand into his hair as she let out a small whimper from feeling his tongue run along her lower lip, seeking entrance.

The two were breathless from kissing alone, but they couldn’t stop. It quickly escalated, they started to tear at each other’s clothes. When Loki pulled his jeans down, Josephine looked down and let out a small gasp.

‘No underwear?’ She said teasingly as she wriggled out of her dress, with a bit of help from Loki.

‘Too confining.’ Loki winked at her and pushed her down onto her back.

Loki moved in to kissing her again as he expertly unhooked her bra clasp at the front. As he slid the straps down her shoulders, he replaced it with kisses and sucked softly. When he removed her bra entirely, he took a moment to gaze down at her and cupped her breasts in his hands.

‘My god. They  _have_  grown since I last saw them.’ He said in a low tone, licking his lips.

‘Of course they have.’ Josephine giggled and whacked his shoulder in a playful manner.

‘God, you’re so stunning.’ Loki growled as he looked at her, his mouth open in awe.

Josephine blushed at his comment and Loki smiled at her as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘I can still make you blush.’ He purred and leaned down to capture her lips with his momentarily, then started to kiss down her body.

Kisses were planted along her jawline, down her neck, along her chest and on her breasts. He hovered over her nipples, his breath tickling across her skin as he moved back and forth from each one. Nibbling and sucking gently all over but on her nipples, where she wanted the attention the most.

Her hand went back to his hair, she was unable to stop running her fingers through his locks. She had always loved his hair.

‘Please, stop teasing.’ She whined as she tried to pull him back up to kiss her, but Loki had other ideas as he shot her a wicked grin.

He latched his lips around her left nipple and suckled, flicking his tongue out against it. Josephine let out a moan and arched her back up against him. She could feel his hardness against her leg and she had no idea how he was able to wait for so long.

Loki gave the same attention to her right nipple, before slowly continuing his journey south and planting kisses all along the way. When he reached her abdomen she was panting with need. Loki wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to wait, but he wanted it to be special for her.

He hooked his fingers on the band of her knickers and peeled them down her legs and off. Then he prised her legs wide open and positioned himself between them. She blushed even more as she looked down at him between her legs, the way he was looking at her so intimately had her shivering in delight already.

‘I need to taste you.’ He rumbled hungrily as he started to move in.

‘Wh… What? You can’t do that.’ Josephine gasped and attempted to close her legs, but only succeeded in trapping his head down there.

‘Have you never been eaten out before?’ Loki queried, looking up at her with soft, gentle eyes as he reached up and took her hands in his as they were down by her side. The way his thumb stroked over the back of her hand was slightly distracting as she responded.

‘No…’ She said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

‘Well, that needs to change. Do you trust me?’ Loki asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

‘You know I do.’ Josephine said, finding the situation slightly amusing and odd at the same time, what with him down between her thighs.

‘Then relax. I promise, you will love this.’ He assured her and then went for it before she could say anything else.

From the first lick, Loki had her moaning in pleasure. He kept a hold of her hands, enjoying the way she tightened her grip on him as she cried out. His tongue swirled around her clit skilfully, every now and then he would dip it inside of her slightly, tasting her. She was so wet and he was so hungry for her, the noises they both made were almost inhuman.

‘Holy shit. Loki!’ Josephine gasped, her chest was rising and falling quickly as she struggled to keep calm.

Loki glanced up at her from between her legs and she could tell he was smirking while he continued to lap at her. It was every time his damn tongue slid across her clit that she nearly lost it entirely.

So Loki finished her off by latching onto said sensitive little nub and flicking his tongue furiously until she started howling in pleasure through her orgasm.

He sat upwards to watch as her body writhed around in pleasure. The sounds that came from her mouth was music to his ears.

Crawling up over her, Loki was like a predator about to devour his prey. Josephine felt her stomach lurch as she focused on him, her body was still tingling all over. He stroked all over her body, caressing her softly. The last time she was touched in such a sensual way was her first time with him. Every touch from him set her body alight all over again, she couldn’t stop wriggling around beneath him.

‘Such a wriggler.’ He grinned and captured her lips in a searing hot kiss as he shuffled his body between her legs.

Josephine moaned into his mouth and locked her legs around his waist, feeling his cock press up against her wetness. She wanted him, so badly. And he wanted her more than anything.

‘Take me, Loki. Please.’ Josephine moaned against his lips.

Without needing to be asked twice, he moved his hips forward and sank his length into her.

The feeling took their breath away, both of them started gasping and whimpering. It was not just the physical pleasure they were feeling, as Loki started to pump into her in a steady rhythm, but emotionally for them too.

The sex was slow and loving, the two of them not in any rush. Loki pressed open mouthed kisses along her shoulder, struggling not to bite hard into her skin. He was ecstatic to be so close to her intimately.

As they both grew closer to their release at a leisurely pace, it did become rougher. Their need taking over as Loki’s thrusts grew more urgent. His nose scrunched up as he grunted and growled, while soft whimpers and moans came from Josephine, her limbs wrapped tightly around his muscular body.

Loki managed to hold off long enough to make sure Josephine came first. Then he exploded inside her, they both saw stars as they came. Their sweaty bodies slipped together, then Loki collapsed on top of her and rolled slightly to the side, taking her with him so they were both lying on their sides facing one another.

He smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled at her, cupping her cheek as he leaned close and kissed her forehead softly.

‘I love you, Josie.’ He whispered.

Josephine covered his hand with her own and tried not to get emotional again, but it was difficult as tears fell down her face.

‘I love you too, Loki.’ She whispered back, her lower lip trembling as Loki used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

‘Let me take care of you, petal. Let me love you fully again. I promise you, I will never, ever, leave you again.’ Loki promised, his own voice wavering.

Josephine looked into his eyes, she felt her heart swelling as it pounded against her chest.

‘I… I would love nothing more.’ She squeaked back. Her answer made Loki’s heart soar with pure happiness.


	17. Chapter 17

Josephine and Loki were wrapped in one another’s arms in the sex afterglow.

Josephine had never felt so relaxed before, so safe and secure… So happy. Loki had never felt so content either. He had her back in his arms.

Loki was tracing shapes across her back with the tips of his fingers.

‘This is bad.’ Josephine said as she looked at Loki, her hand splaying over his chest.

‘What is?’ Loki asked, confused.

‘How  _right_  this feels. Being with you... God. It’s like I’ve been living a lie for the past few years. Thinking that things were good with Brian. Now I’ve…  _Cheated_  on him. I’m such a fucking awful person.’ She sighed.

‘No, no you’re not. You are anything but an awful person, Josie. It’s my fault for not coming back for you sooner, for leaving in the first place.’ Loki slid his hand up and caressed the back of her neck, making her tremble.

‘I shouldn’t have married Brian. Even if you weren’t always there, in my mind.’ She said.

‘Why?’ Loki asked, stroking her skin soothingly.

Josephine sighed and put her face down against his chest. That made Loki frown in concern. He shuffled to sit up more and cupped her face in his hands, to look at her.

‘Tell me, Josie. Please.’ He asked gently.

‘My parents weren’t fond of him at all. He was never overly warm towards them. We met in a club and we were drunk when we… You know. Then it was just rushed. He promised me that he wanted to travel too. But I should have saw the signs. I felt deep down there was something off, with how quickly he wanted me to move in with him. I didn’t even know his favourite colour at that point. But I stupidly agreed and moved in. Then, well… There was the proposal, which was kind of, well, I felt like I didn’t have much of a choice.’

‘In what way? He didn’t threaten you, did he?’ Loki wasn’t sure if he was liking where it was going.

‘No… He didn’t. Not really. He kind of. Well, he had mentioned about marriage. Not long after I moved in. I told him it was way too soon, that I wasn’t ready. That we were still getting to know one another. But then a few weeks later, we were out for dinner in a fancy restaurant. It was  _packed_. And he proposed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching us. I felt like I couldn’t say no, I didn’t want to embarrass him... So I said yes. Then it just, spiralled out of control and the next thing I knew, we were married.’

‘Oh sweetheart. He trapped you, he knew because of what an amazingly sweet person you are, that you wouldn’t say no on front of all those people. That is not fair on you, at all.’ Loki stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as he spoke.

‘But in doing so, I’ve now cheated on him. Caused him more heartache down the line.’

‘Shhh. It’s not your fault. It’s ok. It will all be ok, I promise. If you want my honest opinion, he was no good for you. No one, that truly cares and loves someone, would ever put someone in that kind of position. He took advantage of your good nature. And frankly, the way he has been acting since I’ve met him is appalling.’ Loki said truthfully.

‘What am I going to do when I get back? I want to be with you, Loki. I truly do. But I have nowhere to go, I can’t just go back to my parents. And  _he_ owns the house.’ She was worried, and Loki could tell.

‘You can move in with me, petal. Even if it’s just temporary, until you sort something else. I don’t want to rush you into anything. But you are also welcome to move in with me permanently if you wish to. It’s entirely your choice.’

‘You don’t want to rush, yet we’ve just had sex. And we’ve known each other for years and years…’ Josephine smiled, making Loki chuckle.

‘You are right. We’ve done enough waiting to last a lifetime. But it is still  _your_  decision.’ Loki assured her and picked up her hand to kiss her knuckles.

‘There is something you should know first, if I am going to move in with you…’ Josephine said, sitting up more and she put her hand onto his chest.

‘What?’ Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘If you want me, it means you’ll have to have little Loki as well.’ She grinned and Loki laughed, relieved.

‘I am sure I can cope with that. I did get him for you after all.’ Loki winked at her and kissed her forehead.

‘I might have trained him to attack all men. Since the only one he ever sees is Brian.’ Josephine teased.

‘Well, I will have to wear bubble wrap all over me.’ Loki laughed.

  
The two decided they had to get up and get ready to do more sightseeing, since it was their last day.

Josephine had showered, dressed and was just applying her make-up at the mirror when Loki sneaked up on her. He grabbed her waist and squeezed playfully, making her squeal and her lipstick went all over. So she had a line of red along her cheek.

‘Loki! You dick!’ She half growled, half laughed as she turned to glare up at him.

Loki laughed wickedly, he grabbed a wet wipe from the desk and wiped it off her cheek. ‘Sorry, darling. But you know how I love sneaking up on you.’ He grinned.

Josephine narrowed her eyes at him, but had a playful look in her eyes. Before Loki could react, she reached up and managed to put the lipstick on his lower lip before he jumped backwards.

‘Hm, that colour looks good on you.’ Josephine winked and turned back around to continue.

She saw him in the mirror looking at her with a smile. He smacked his lips together, rubbing it onto his top lip too. ‘Perhaps it does suit me. Maybe I should add some eyeliner as well. What do you think?’ He said playfully as he placed his chin on the top of her head and watched her in the mirror.

‘You’re such an idiot.’ Josephine laughed and shook her head.

‘That’s why you love me.’ Loki grinned.

‘Yeah, keep telling yourself that.’ She laughed.

Loki stayed with his chin perched on her head until she was finished with her make-up. Then Josephine picked up the lipstick again and she wrote on the mirror. She wrote their names with a heart in the middle.

‘Aww. You softy.’ Loki said as he gave her hips a squeeze. ‘But it’s missing something.’ He moved to the side of her and leaned over towards the mirror and kissed it, leaving the lipstick mark next to Josephine’s name.

‘Eww. You don’t know where that mirror has been.’ Josephine giggled.

‘Says the girl who flashed her boobies to a stranger for drugs.’ Loki cocked an eyebrow up at her and folded his arms over his chest.

‘Boobies? What are you, ten?’ Josephine matched him and folded her arms over her chest too.

‘You know I like boobies.’ Loki shrugged and looked down at hers, licking his lips.

‘Come on, let’s not get distracted again.’ Josephine said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

‘Wait.’ Loki stopped in his tracks, having Josephine look at him with confusion. ‘We uh, got a bit carried away and forgot to use protection. Maybe we should find a chemist?’ He said sheepishly.

‘No need.’ Josephine smiled and reached up to cup his cheek, smiling at his now confused face. ‘I get the injection. So... No need to worry.’ She shrugged.

‘Ah. I am guessing that Brian doesn’t know that?’ Loki said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

‘He doesn’t. Because I used to take the pill, but he switched them once. So I was taking duds.’ Josephine looked down, knowing Loki wouldn’t take to hearing that very well.

‘He WHAT?’ Loki said angrily.

‘He really wants kids, I really don’t. So I had to go behind his back and get the injection instead. Luckily I realised the pills weren’t doing what they were supposed to, when I got my period randomly instead of when it was supposed to be my week off them.’ Josephine sighed.

‘Oh, sweetheart.’ Loki pulled her into a hug. 

  
They had another wonderful day in Rome. Then Loki surprised her by taking her on a proper date in a lovely restaurant that had a band playing some soft music on a stage. It was romantic, low lights, candles, wonderful food and the best wine.

Neither of them could stop smiling. It all just felt  _so right_  and comfortable. They talked away as they ate and laughed. Josephine was sure she’d laughed more in that one day than she had in the past ten years.

She was a little suspicious when Loki got up from his seat, after they finished dessert, and put his hand out for her.

‘May I have this dance?’ He asked, smiling.

Josephine bit her lower lip, then took his hand and allowed him to lead her over to the small dance area on front of the stage. The band all looked happy at having their first couple up to dance.

Loki slid a hand to her lower back and held her hand in his other. Josephine put her free hand onto his shoulder and the two started to move gracefully along the dancefloor in time with the music.

‘Your dancing has improved.’ Loki commented as he swept her along.

‘I may have taken lessons a few years ago.’ She smiled.

Loki led her elegantly through the dances for a few songs. By the time the third song started, there were other couples up dancing too, taking their lead. The ice broken.

Josephine let out a small squeak when she felt Loki’s hand slide down lower, to squeeze her bum cheekily.

‘What happened to the romance?’ Josephine grinned.

‘Just a little bit of fun.’ Loki winked at her and leaned down to capture her lips with his as they swayed together.

They decided to walk back to their hotel as it was a beautiful night. Hand in hand they walked along the streets of Rome, just slightly tipsy from the wine they had during dinner.

Josephine felt like she was a Disney princess from how Loki had treated her that evening. She was on cloud nine.

‘I don’t want this to end. Do we have to go back?’ Josephine sighed.

‘We do. But this is only the start, my love. I am going to make sure we go to every single place in your scrap book, and more. The world is now our oyster.’ Loki cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

When they got back to their hotel, Josephine went with Loki into his room. They had a few more drinks and fell into his bed, wrapped in one another’s arms as they fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Josephine’s stomach was in knots when they boarded the plane to head home. She wasn’t sure what she was more nervous of, telling Brian that she was leaving him, or the fact that she was about to start a new chapter of her life with her childhood love.

On the plane she held Loki’s hand tightly on the arm rest between them. And most of the way she rested her head on his shoulder, not able to stop smiling as she thought about their future together.

She just had to get past one obstacle, telling Brian.

‘Do you want me to come with you to tell him and pack your stuff?’ Loki asked, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb softly.

‘I think that might make things worse. I will be ok. He should be working, so I will pack up everything in the car and be ready to leave for when he gets back. I will just tell him the truth and leave.’ Josephine said with a sigh.

‘It will be ok. The hardest part will be over soon.’ Loki assured her.

‘I sure hope so… Then of course I will go pick up lil’ Loki. He’s staying at a friend’s down the road.’ She smiled.

‘Of course. I can’t wait to see him again.’ Loki smiled back at her.

Loki’s heart was soaring with happiness. He was so excited, having his Josie back at his side again. He was going to make sure that he never let her go again. He was going to treat her like a princess that was for sure.

When the plane landed in London, they didn’t have too long to wait for their luggage. Part of Josephine was starting to wonder whether she  _should_  ask Loki to go with her. She wasn’t sure why, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about how Brian would react. But she shook it off and put it down to nerves only. She was an adult for crying out loud, she was being silly. She assured herself.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?’ Loki asked again, to be sure, when he walked her to a taxi.

‘I’m sure. I will text you once I have little Loki and am on my way to yours… Are you sure you still want me to move in? Will you cope?’ She grinned.

‘Of course I do, and of course I will.’ Loki laughed as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss took her breath away momentarily. She felt like she was on cloud nine again.

‘I will be as quick as I can.’ Josephine said as the taxi driver put her suitcase into the trunk.

‘I will be waiting, love. See you soon.’ Loki kissed her forehead and gave her a big hug before reluctantly letting her go.

As soon as her taxi was out of sight, he got in one himself to head home. When he got there, he made sure his home was clean and tidy for her arriving.

He put on the fire to make it feel homely. Lit some candles around the living room, to give it a nice smell. He went to his room and made space in the wardrobe by sliding all of his clothes to one end. He did the same in the bathroom with the cupboard above the sink, so she would have room for her toiletries.

Then he put clean sheets and covers on the bed. Added some more pillows too and fluffed them up.

He made his way back to the kitchen and looked out some wine glasses and a bottle of red for them to celebrate when she arrived. He also looked out some takeaway menus so they could just slob for the evening.

Rushing back to the living room he sat down and looked around, wondering if there was anything else he could do to prepare for Josephine coming over. But there wasn’t. All he could do, was wait for her.

But he wasn’t very patient in this instance. His leg was constantly bouncing up and down, so he got up and walked around, tweaking some other things here and there. Then eventually, his phone pinged that he had a message.

He saw it was from Josephine and his heart skipped a beat as a big smile spread across his face. Thinking that would be her letting him know that she is on her way over to him.

But as he opened the message and read it, his heart shattered into pieces and his stomach churned. His eyes welled up with tears as he felt completely broken…

_Loki. I’m so sorry. I can’t do it. I still love Brian. I am his wife after all. I need to stay with him. What happened on holiday was a mistake and should never have happened. I am sorry. I can no longer work with you either. It is best that we cut all contact._

_Josephine._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I caused a bit of a stir with the last chapter... Everyone blaming poor Brian... Heh. So thought I'd post the next one now since you were all going a bit nuts! :-P

Loki felt like he was just dragging himself through the work day for the next few days. His heart was heavy and he just couldn’t brighten up. He had been so excited and happy with having Josephine back in his life, properly. For it to be ripped from him.

She chose Brian in the end. He was totally crushed.

Rita had been off for a few days, when she returned on the Wednesday morning she was told from other employees that Loki was on the war path, he had been in a bad mood for the last few days and it was probably best to avoid him.

That confused her. So she went straight to his office to see what was wrong.

‘What?’ Loki snapped when she walked in.

‘Uhm, hi boss. I was just wondering if everything is ok? Did the Italy trip go well?’ Rita asked, cautiously.

‘It was fine.’ Loki said coldly as he still didn’t bother to look up from his desk at his employee. ‘Now go do what I pay you to do.’

‘Geez. No need to be such an ass. I thought you’d be jumping for joy.’ Rita hissed and turned to leave.

‘What? Why?’ Loki demanded to know. Rita turned around again.

‘Josephine text me telling me the good news… Where is she anyway? Don’t tell me you two have had a row already and she’s quit?’ Rita folded her arms over her chest.

‘What  _are_  you on about?’ Loki frowned.

‘She text me on Sunday. That she was on her way home to pack her bags and then wait for Brian to get home so she could tell him it was over. That she was moving in with you.’ Rita felt like she was missing something.

‘Well, when Brian returned she obviously changed her mind.’ Loki grumbled and put his head in his hands.

‘What? What happened?’ But Loki said or did nothing. ‘For fuck sake, Loki. Boss or not, you need to speak to me!’ Rita snapped and slammed the door shut, earning Loki’s attention.

‘THIS! THIS HAPPENED!’ Loki shouted at her and threw his phone across the desk to her, open on the text he received from Josephine.

Rita took a moment to read it, but something wasn’t sitting right with her.

‘So you didn’t fight for her? You never even replied? This isn’t right. She was SO excited when she messaged me. There’s something not right with this. Have you phoned her? Went round?’

Loki looked like he’d been slapped in the face. ‘Well… No. That text was so final. What could I say? Brian won her. There’s nothing else to it.’ He said sheepishly.

‘What if Brian did something.’ Loki’s eyes snapped up to Rita at her words. ‘I mean. It’s just odd. Josephine wouldn’t just, do that to you. No way. She’s told me so many times how she wished she was with you. She was just scared for that first step… I’m going round there. This doesn’t feel right.’ Rita said determinedly as she turned on her heels and made her way to the door.

‘Wait!’ Loki called, making her halt. ‘I’m coming with you.’ He stood up and grabbed his coat.

Rita smirked to herself, that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

  
Loki and Rita drove straight round to Josephine and Brian’s place. Loki had an odd feeling when they went up the steps to the door. It made his stomach churn.

Loki knocked on the door and rang the bell. But there was no answer. Rita scooted along the garden and peered in the window, but there was no sign of any movement inside at all.

‘This is odd.’ She said, joining Loki back at the door.

‘I wonder if little Loki was picked up. She might know something of where they’ve went.’ Loki turned and went back to the car. Rita had to jog to catch up.

‘You have a bad feeling as well?’ She asked.

‘I do.’ Loki nodded.

They drove up the road to Josephine’s friend that looked after her cat while she was away.

The woman was more than happy to speak to Loki and Rita. But what she said, was very worrying. ‘Brian came to pick the cat up last Friday afternoon. Said that Josephine took ill on the holiday so was home early and she wanted to see little Loki. Is everything ok?’

Loki and Rita shared a look with one another, panic flooded through them both. But they didn’t want to scare the woman.

‘Yes. Thank you. We just got our days mixed up is all.’ Loki assured her, then the two rushed back to the car.

‘What do we do?’ Rita asked.

‘We break in. We have to find out what he’s done. I swear to god, if he’s hurt her or that cat, I will kill him.’ Loki drove like a maniac back down the road to Josephine’s.

As he said, they broke in. They were sneaky about it and went around the back, breaking the glass on the door to reach in and unlock the latch from the inside.

Loki went through to the study and he found the computer was left on. He felt his stomach drop when he found his history.

‘Rita!’ He called and she came rushing through.

‘What is it?’

‘I think I know where he’s taken little Loki…’ He pointed to the screen, which was showing the nearest animal shelter.

‘Oh no. I hope we aren’t too late.’ Rita gasped.

‘That’s not all… Look at his history searches.’ Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, genuinely fearing for Josephine’s life now.

Rita looked and her eyes widened at seeing searches such as,  _how to sedate a human_ , amongst other disturbing searches. ‘We have to help her.’

Loki grabbed a bit of paper and he wrote down the details of the shelter. Then he spotted something on the desk. He moved a bit of paper that was covering it. When he held it up, Rita let out another gasp.

‘That must be where he’s taken her!’

Loki nodded in agreement.

It was a printed out confirmation email, for a rented cabin a few hours away. It was in the middle of nowhere, quite literally in a forest, not even a proper holiday park. Just someone who rented it out.

Loki looked to Rita, worry in his eyes. ‘You go to the shelter, see if the little man is still there. I’m going to go find Josephine.’


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: Violence

Loki was constantly praying that he wouldn’t be caught speeding as he raced along the roads towards the cabin. Even Rita told him to slow down and be careful before she got off the phone to him from the shelter.

His heart was pounding against his chest and his hands were sweaty, he was  _so_  worried.

* * *

 

He hoped that it was some misunderstanding and that they had went away on holiday for a bit. But he knew that was a load of crap, because of what happened to little Loki. And the very worrying history searches didn’t help ease his mind either.

His mind was continuously racing with so many thoughts. What if he’d harmed her? Or worse? What was he doing to her? He was going out of his mind.

His emotions soon got the better of him. He fisted his hand up and bit down on it, trying to hold it together. But he couldn’t, and he started to cry.

Then when he finally turned down the track, leading deep into the forest, he got himself together by mentally slapping himself. He had to have a steady head, he just needed to get to Josephine. Whatever Brian did to her, he had to keep himself in check. If he went mental at him, it would only make things worse.

Stopping when the cabin came into view, he turned the engine off and took a deep breath before getting out. His one and only aim was to get in there and get Josephine out.

He jogged up to the cabin where he could see smoke coming out from the chimney so he knew they were there.

First he peered in the window, but he couldn’t see anyone. Just an empty kitchen. The agony of not knowing what was happening quickly took over him, so he gave in and went to the door to try it, but it was locked. Then he suddenly heard screaming from inside… It was Josephine.

But the screaming was abruptly cut off and he heard Brian hushing her.

‘JOSEPHINE!’ Loki shouted through the door, only to hear muffled screaming back.

He wasn’t going to wait. Taking a small step back, he aimed and kicked at the door. It took a few kicks, but soon enough he managed to break it in.

Brian had Josephine against him, a hand over her mouth and the other was holding a knife to her throat. Josephine’s eyes were wide in pure fear.

  
**3 Days earlier**

Josephine was on cloud nine during the taxi ride home from the airport. She asked the driver to stop up the road first so she could pick up little Loki.

On the way, she took her phone out and sent a message to Rita. Telling her about the holiday, what had happened between her and Loki. And how she was heading home to pack everything, dump Brian and move in with Loki.

When she got to her street, she knocked on the door of her friends’ house, excited to see her cat again.

‘Oh, hi dear. Are you feeling better?’ Her old friend asked.

‘Uhm, what do you mean?’ She frowned.

‘Brian said on Friday that you were ill. That you cancelled your holiday.’

‘He did? Oh. Yeah, sorry, my mind has been a bit of a jumble.’ Josephine said with a nervous laugh. She didn’t want to go into any details with anything, so just went along with it. Thinking she had seen Brian out and about or something. ‘I’ve just come to get my kitty. I hope he behaved for you.’

‘Oh, Brian came to get him on the Friday. That’s when we spoke. He said you were missing him while you were ill.’ She frowned. ‘Is everything ok?’

The colour drained from Josephine’s face.

‘I have to go. So sorry, thanks for watching him last week.’ Josephine rushed back to the taxi and had him drive her down the road.

She grabbed her case from the boot and ran to the house. It was unlocked. As soon as she got inside, she knew something was very off.

Little Loki was always there to greet her, but there was no sign of him.

‘Lil Loki?’ She called out, but nothing.

As she walked through to the living room, she let out a screech when she saw Brian sitting there. Just waiting. ‘Jesus, Brian. You scared me.’ She put her hand over her heart.

‘Hello,  _wife_. Did you have a good holiday?’ He hissed.

‘Brian, look. We need to talk.’

‘What, no welcome kiss?’ Brian asked, standing up he walked over to her, but she took a step backwards. Making him narrow his eyes at her.

‘I’m leaving you, Brian. I’m sorry. I know it was no doubt expected. But I haven’t been myself with you. I’ve not been happy and I have been living a lie. It’s like I’ve been living with a stranger since I moved in with you. The engagement, the wedding.  _Everything_. I don’t know you, Brian… I’m going to pack my stuff, get little Loki and we are leaving.’ Josephine said as confidently as she could under his horrid stare.

‘It was always going to be him, wasn’t it? As soon as he came back on the go, I didn’t stand a chance, huh?’ Brian said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

‘I’m so sorry. There’s nothing else I can say, Brian. I care for you, I do. But it’s just… Everything that has happened, before Loki came along too. We both want different things in life. It was just a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. It’s for the best.’ Josephine looked down and slid her ring off her finger, and placed it onto the side table.

Brian watched and looked disgusted when he looked back at Josephine.

‘I’m going to pack… Where is my cat?’ She asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

‘He’s dead.’ Brian stated simply.

Josephine’s eyes widened, she felt her heart shatter. ‘Wh… What? What did you do to him?’ She cried, hand over her mouth as she sobbed in shock.

‘He was a disgusting creature. Just like the bastard that he was named after.’ Brian said coldly.

‘HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?’ Josephine screeched hysterically at him and launched for him. She went straight for his face and scratched him, then started punching his chest, but Brian then managed to grab her wrists and contain her as she thrashed and screamed at him.

‘You bitch!’ He snapped and wrestled her to the floor. He pinned her down and put his face right on front of hers. ‘You are MINE. I’d rather see you dead than in the arms of that man.’ He spat.

Josephine felt true fear flood through her. She had a feeling that Brian would snap, that he had temper issues. Something not quite right with him. But she never expected anything like this.

‘Please, Brian. Let me go. Please.’ She cried, still struggling.

‘NO!’ Brian yelled at her, then the next thing she knew, was a blow to the head and darkness took over her.

  
When she came round, she was in strange surroundings. But everything that happened came flooding back to her and she panicked.

She found she was able to move, but she felt  _very_ lethargic and her body was incredibly weak. She knew straight away that she had been drugged. Her body felt heavy as she tried to move and cried out for help.

But the help that arrived wasn’t what she wanted. Brian came through and smiled at her.

‘Glad to see you’re awake. I’ve sedated you, so that you don’t try anything stupid. You need to learn that we are to be together, no one is going to change that.’ He reached out to cup her cheek, but Josephine moved away, falling backwards in the process like she didn’t have proper control of her body.

‘I will leave you to think through your actions.’ Brian hissed and turned, slamming the door shut.

After a while longer, Josephine was able to take in her surroundings more. It was a small bedroom, she didn’t recognise it at all. But from the sound of birds outside, she could tell she wasn’t in the city anymore.

She was locked in the bedroom for 24 hours. All Brian gave her was some water and bread. Then finally the sedative wore off entirely. She was able to look around the room properly. The window was the first thing she tried, but it was locked. And she could tell by looking at the glass that it wouldn’t be easy to smash, it was too thick and there wasn’t anything in the room she could try with.

Her phone had been taken away from her. She knew not to even attempt the door, because she had heard Brian lock it before. And she definitely didn’t want to attract his attention while she was scoping out the room.

But it was useless. She couldn’t find a way out at all. She was just glad for the en-suite. So she could at least use the toilet and wash when she wanted. She didn’t know how long he planned to keep her there for.

When Brian next came in the room, he had a tray of food and another glass of water. But she could tell instantly that there was something in the water because the colour was slightly off. Though she didn’t let on that she knew that.

‘Why are you doing this?’ She snapped.

‘It’s your fault, Josephine. This is for your own good. You are better with me. You just need to see that. Soon, we can have the perfect little family.’ His words made Josephine’s stomach churn in fear.

She never thought he could be so dangerous. He was clearly delusional.

She glared at him as he walked over towards where she was sat on the bed. ‘I would rather kill myself than have a family with you.’ Josephine growled.

Brian’s face hardened and he scowled at her. Then without warning, he slapped her across the face. It shocked her so much that she almost went flying to the side. She put her hand over her cheek and looked up at him, fear and tears in her eyes as her skin stung.

A moment passed where nothing happened. But then she launched for him again. She managed to grab his hair and pulled hard, making him cry out in agony while she scrambled to get away from his grasp. But he managed to grab her, so she brought her knee up between them and hit right in his groin. Brian let out another cry of agony as he doubled over on the floor.

She took that opportunity to run out of the room. She could see it was clearly a small cabin they were in. There was the main living room, with kitchen all in one. Blankets were on the sofa, so she knew that Brian had slept there. But the door was where she was aiming for. But of course, it was locked. And she had no idea where the key was as she searched around for it, her heart racing in fear as she heard Brian’s footsteps coming out of the bedroom.

‘THIS IS INSANE, BRIAN. YOU CAN’T KEEP ME HERE!’ She screamed at him as he grabbed her.

‘YES I CAN! And I WILL!’ He said angrily, grabbing her hair and dragging her kicking and screaming back to the bedroom.

He threw her inside and was quick to lock the door again. She banged against it and tried to knock it down, but it was no use as she was too weak.

She slid down to the floor at the back of it, crying and wailing loudly.

  
Josephine had no idea how long had passed. But she knew it was at least the following morning from the way the sun was rising. She’d not touched the food, in-case he did something to it. The water, she poured down the sink and just drank from the tap. So she knew it was fresh water.

But she had to get out of there. Had to put a plan into action.

Taking a guess that perhaps he’d tried to put some sedative into the water, she lay on the bed when she heard him opening the door again. Her suspicions were right, as Brian didn’t seem suspicious with how she acted.

Her body was heavy and she looked in a daze, drowsy. He had to help her to sit up, she just allowed him to do so and let her body go limp.

‘This is the only way I can keep you calm, stop you from hurting yourself. Now, come on. We are going to go and watch some TV together. Your favourite show is on.’ He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to carry your drugged, kidnapped, wife from the bedroom to the sofa.

He left her there while he went to turn on the TV. Josephine glanced at the door, but she knew it was useless without knowing where the key was. So she kept up her act of being out of it. At least she had fooled him enough to get her out of the bedroom. It was a start.

Part of her couldn’t help but think how stupid he was. In a way. Did he really think that putting something in her water would work? Did he really  _think_  she was that stupid? Then again, she realised she shouldn’t be complaining. Or it would make escaping much more difficult.

It was not long into the show that Brian put on, when Josephine’s ears perked up, hearing something from outside. Someone was trying the door.

Brian realised too, just a split second after Josephine did. So he wasn’t able to stop her as she suddenly leapt up from the sofa and started screaming like a banshee for help. He launched on her and covered her mouth with his hand, pulling a knife from his pocket that he put there in-case of an emergency.

‘Shut up!’ He hissed at her. ‘You fucking liar, you didn’t take the water.’ He whispered harshly into her ear as she struggled in his grip. But when he pressed the knife against her neck, she instantly stopped.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as the door was broken. Then she felt an odd sense of relief wash over her when she saw Loki walk in.

But the relief didn’t last long as Brian pressed the sharp blade into her skin more, causing it to sting.


	21. Chapter 21

‘Brian, don’t do anything stupid.’ Loki said as calmly as he could as he put his hands out in defence.

‘How did you find us? What do you want?’ Brian hissed.

‘Just let her go. You don’t want to hurt her.’

‘ANSWER MY QUESTION!’ Brian roared at Loki, causing Josephine to close her eyes as she tried to contain her tears.

‘I was worried. Went to have a look at your home, there was no one there. I was rightly worried, so I went inside and found the paper that you had booked here.’ Loki kept his calm, but his voice was wavering slightly as he looked at his poor Josie.

‘What do you want?’ Brian said through gritted teeth.

‘I want you to let Josephine go.’ Loki said firmly.

‘NO! She is MINE!’ Brian’s grip tightened on her and she let out a cry as she struggled again.

‘You will not harm her. There is no way out for you. If you do hurt her, you can be sure that the police will lock you up forever. If I don’t get to you first that is.’ Loki growled lowly, threatening him.

‘Everything was fine until  _you_ came along.’ Brian snarled.

‘Oh, but was it? She told me all about how you guilt trapped her into marrying you. You just wanted someone that you could control. You took advantage of her good nature. How you are trying to guilt her into wanting children, even though you know full well she doesn’t want. I could go on.’ Loki argued back while he slowly edged closer towards them.

What happened next, happened very fast.

Josephine managed to get a bit of skin from Brian’s hand between her teeth and she bit down hard. That caused him to cry out in pain and loosen his grip on her enough for her to bring her elbow up to hit him in the stomach.

Loki then moved in and he knocked the knife from his hand and then grabbed him in a headlock.

‘I should break your neck for what you’ve done to Josephine.’ He snarled, tightening his arm around Brian’s neck, making him choke. ‘But that would be too much of an easy get out for you. You are not worth it. You are a pathetic excuse for a man.’ Loki released Brian and tossed him to the floor. But he had to get one kick to his stomach in for good measure.

He turned to Josephine and pulled her into his arms as she cried into him.

‘Loki.’ She cried, clinging to his shirt.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, love. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.’ He soothed her.

  
They called the police on Brian. Which meant that Josephine had to give a statement and go through her ordeal again. She demanded that Loki went in with her, she was too scared to be on her own. He held her hand the entire time. 

Loki was wishing he had killed Brian when he had the chance.

On the way back to Loki’s, they stopped at the house so Josephine could pick up what she needed. As soon as she walked in the door with Loki, she broke down into tears and fell to the floor crying.

Loki said nothing, he got down on the floor next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and cradled her head into him.

‘He… He killed little Loki.’ She said hysterically.

‘Is that what he told you?’ Loki asked, leaning back and holding her chin softly.

‘He wouldn’t even tell me where he put his body. I can’t even bury my best friend.’ She sobbed.

‘No, sweetheart. He’s alive and safe.’ Loki assured her.

‘Wh… What?’ Her eyes widened.

‘He put him to the shelter. Rita went straight there, she got him in time. He’s safe and sound, waiting for you at home… Our home.’ Loki smiled and used his thumb to wipe her tears. But her tears continued, relieved tears.

‘Thank you. Thank you, for saving us. For saving me,  _again_.’ She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and clung to him as if for her life.

‘Don’t thank me. I was a fool for not coming to you sooner. I am so, so sorry. I should have known something was up. If he had…’ Loki’s voice broke, his own emotions taking over him. ‘If he had… I will never forgive myself for allowing him to hurt you.’

‘It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I was an idiot, a total idiot. He tricked me into marrying him, my cat hates his guts, he changed my pills, scared me with his temper, made me unsure, my parents and friends all warned me that he was no good… But I was such a fool.’

‘No, you are not to blame for someone else’s actions. This was all his doing, not yours. Now, let’s get what you need. That cat of yours might be causing a riot.’ Loki smiled, happy to see her smile too. He brushed the back of his hand down her cheek softly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, reaching up to put her hand over his.

Josephine packed all of her things into any suitcases she could find. Loki helped her pack up his car, then they went home.

As soon as she got in the door, little Loki greeted his owner with purrs and happy meows. She started to cry again, but with happiness and relief as she scooped her baby up and cuddled him.

Loki smiled as he watched the cat nuzzle into her while purring.

‘He sounds like he’s away on a motorbike.’ Loki chuckled.

He reached out and stroked his head softly. Little Loki looked at Loki and sniffed his hand, then purred and licked his fingers.

‘Well, he likes you. That’s a good sign.’ Josephine smiled.

‘Thank god for that. I have the parent’s approval, and now the cat’s approval too. I think I’m a winner.’ Loki winked at her playfully.

Josephine set up an area for Little Loki first. Set his few beds around the place, though she did warn Loki that he liked to sleep  _on_  the bed. But Loki was more than happy with that.

When she went to the bedroom with her suitcase of clothes, she was a bit unsure about just taking over Loki’s room and space. It felt slightly odd. But in a good sort of way. Though she knew she was still feeling shaken up by what Brian did.

‘I uh, may have made you some space here.’ Loki said sheepishly, opening the wardrobe and showing her all the space.

Josephine smiled and kissed his cheek. ‘Thank you.’


	22. Chapter 22

Josephine tried to act like everything was ok over the following day or two. But Loki could tell that she wasn’t ok. And rightfully so after what she had been through.

She woke up multiple times during the night from nightmares. Loki had been startled the first time, but he soon realised what happened so comforted her. It happened again that first night and then a third time the following night. He was on hand each time, soothing her and reassuring her that she was safe. She was pretty shaken up by it, but in the morning she brushed it off and just laughed about it. How it was just nightmares.

Loki had demanded that she took the week off before returning to work. She had put up a small argument but Loki put his foot down, saying he was still technically her boss and told her to take it off. So she obliged.

When Loki returned from work, he noticed that nothing in the kitchen had been touched. He was very observant, especially with Josephine.

‘Did you have lunch?’ He asked, kissing the top of her head as he joined her on the sofa to watch TV.

‘Yep.’ She nodded and shuffled over to him, cuddling against him. Little Loki jumped up onto the sofa and made himself comfortable on Loki’s lap, purring away.

Loki knew it would be difficult for her to get over, but he didn’t want her to not eat. He remembered when she was younger, she wouldn’t eat if she was anxious about something. Not that she had been anxious that often, but the very few times she was, that was something he did remember and he always made sure she ate.

So that night he went to make dinner. But he set up the dining room with candles and soft lights. He made her favourite meal, all the while she was occupied watching her favourite programme.

Josephine was starting to fall asleep on front of the TV, her head kept drooping but she kept flinching and opening her eyes wide again. She didn’t want to fall asleep in fear of the nightmares. Though she was exhausted from the previous two nights of not getting great sleep.

Her eyes drooped again, but she opened them when she felt two gentle hands on her shoulders and lips pressed to the top of her head.

‘Alright, love? Dinner is awaiting you.’ Loki said softly, his lips still against her head.

‘I hope you didn’t go to too much bother, Loki. I had quite a big lunch.’ Josephine lied as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm.

‘Nothing is too much bother for you, darling. Come.’ He took her hand and tugged her up from the sofa.

As soon as she entered the dining room and saw the set-up, her heart melted entirely. Even more so when she smelled and spotted her favourite meal, roast beef and all the trimmings. Her stomach rumbled.

‘Sounds to me that your lunch wasn’t big enough.’ Loki smiled knowingly and slid an arm around her, kissing her temple.

Josephine smiled sheepishly at him as she sat down and Loki tucked her chair in, like the gentleman he was. He sat down opposite her at the small dining table and smiled when she tucked in to the food straight away.

‘Oh my god, this is SO good. Thank you.’ Josephine reached over and took Loki’s hand, giving it a squeeze as she smiled at him.

They spoke away during their meal, as always. The conversation just flowed between them. Afterwards, Josephine went to gather the plates but Loki stopped her.

‘Leave that for me to do later. I have something else planned for you.’ He grinned mischievously and Josephine arched an eyebrow up at him, wondering what he had planned.

But she didn’t ask, just followed him when he motioned to go with him. He took her upstairs to the bathroom and he ran the bath, adding some lavender bubble bath to it. He also lit a few candles in the bathroom that had a calming scent too. 

‘You’re being awfully soft and romantic tonight.’ Josephine smirked when Loki slid his arms around her and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Hey, I’m always soft and romantic.’ Loki grinned, making Josephine laugh. Then she tucked her head in against his chest as he enveloped her in his arms.

He held her for a while, saying nothing. But then he felt her body shake slightly and he heard that she was crying.

Loki eased her onto his lap as he sat down on the toilet. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He felt his heart break at seeing her so upset, he could see in her eyes that she was scared.

‘Speak to me, Josie.’ He said softly.

‘You’re being so good to me. You can read me like a book.’ She sniffed, trying to contain her emotions.

‘I know you well, my darling. I know that you are reluctant to go to sleep due to your nightmares. I know that when you’re anxious you don’t like to eat much. I know that you are also the bravest woman I know, who will get through this. And I know that you have me every step of the way. Because I am going nowhere, ever again. I am yours, my love. I will not let anyone hurt you again.’ Loki stroked her cheek with his thumb, his words soothed her body and soul. She felt truly loved in that moment, and knew she would feel loved for the rest of her life with Loki.

‘I’m scared if he comes back… If he tries something else.’ She whispered, covering his hand with hers as another tear fell down her cheek.

‘I know you are, my sweetheart. I would be worried if you weren’t, after what you’ve been through. You are only human, unfortunately.’ He smiled as she giggled a little. ‘He is on bail, if he does come near you with the restraining order he has, then he will be sent straight to jail sooner than later. In a few weeks’ time, he will be behind bars. And if he does come near you, well, I will not be responsible for my actions.’

‘I can’t lose you, Loki.’ Josephine said, her voice in a slight panic at the mere thought of it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly to him.

‘You will never lose me, Josie. I am here. I always will be.’ Loki promised her, pressing his forehead against hers.

Loki knew once Brian was behind bars it would be easier on her. But she was so worried he was going to have someone else work for him and get her. He had only seen that vulnerable side to Josephine once before when they were younger, even then it wasn’t quite as bad as this. It hurt his heart to see her so broken and fearful. She was always so confident and full of joy. He knew that would return again, it would just take time.

It was a vulnerable side of her that she had never shown anyone before. But she couldn’t contain it, knowing how well Loki knew her. She knew that him adding lavender to the bath was no coincidence, it was to try and soothe her more. Help her to sleep. And she loved him for it, for everything.

After easing her with hugs, kisses and words of comfort, Loki took his time undressing her. He enjoyed the way her cheeks turned red when he had her naked. But then she realised that he hadn’t even attempted to have his way with her since she went home with him, that just gave her even more proof, that she didn’t even need, of how perfect he was.

Josephine, normally so confident even in her body, felt extremely shy and a little uneasy with her appearance at the moment. Even though it was Loki. But he was quick to squash those qualms within her, as he crouched down on front of her and peppered soft kisses on her thighs and up over her stomach. All over the places where she had some bruising from where Brian had hurt her.

Loki finished with a kiss to the nape of her neck, then on her lips.

‘My beautiful Princess.’ Loki whispered over her lips, making her smile as she knew he only ever spoke the truth to her.

He helped her into the bath. As she sank down into the warm water she could feel her achey bones and tense muscles relaxing instantly.

Loki crouched at the side of the tub and he gave her a massage, the best he could while she was in the water. He did her hands, arms, shoulders, back, legs and feet. She was completely mush by the time he was done with her. But then his magic fingers moved to her hair, where he took his time washing and massaging in the shampoo. He rinsed her hair and made sure to slide his fingers through her long locks and stroked over her scalp in a soothing manner.

Josephine was surprised when he even washed her body for her. But she was in such a relaxed and happy state that it only made her feel even more heavenly.

Once her pampering was finished, Loki lifted her out of the bath and dried her with a large warm towel. Then he carried her limp body through to bed, she was so relaxed she felt like she could hardly move.

Loki placed her into bed and tucked her in with the blankets. He stripped off his own clothes down to his boxers and got in next to her, pulling her in to his strong embrace.

Josephine’s voice was sleepy and relaxed when she turned her head to him. ‘You’re such an asshole.’ She grinned.

Loki laughed. ‘What makes you say that?’ He grinned back at her.

But her response made his heart soar. ‘Because you’re so perfect.’


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a few weeks since Brian had kidnapped Josephine. She hadn’t had any more nightmares since Loki started giving her a lavender bubble bath to soothe her before bed. He’d also made dinner each night too for them both, or ordered a takeaway.

‘I’m starting to think that you are trying to fatten me up.’ Josephine smirked at Loki one lunch time.

They were at work, and as usual Loki had packed a lunch and they were in his office to eat.

Loki grinned wolfishly at her as she perched on his desk, him in his chair. ‘I need to make sure there is plenty of meat on your bones before I put you in my oven.’ He said cheekily, scooting his chair over and moving between her legs.

‘I wouldn’t _fit_  in your oven.’ Josephine laughed, leaning down to press her forehead against his as his arms slid around her.

‘Hmm. Perhaps you’re right. Then again, you do taste delightful raw.’ Loki purred and captured her lips with his. He pulled her off the desk and onto his lap so she was straddling him, his hands slid down to hold her arse and he squeezed it, making her squeak.

He leaned back slightly and smirked, her lips were puffy and bright red from his rough kissing. He reached up and trailed his thumb across her lower lip, she flicked her tongue out against it teasingly and then sucked his finger into her mouth.

‘You taste good too.’ She grinned.

‘You are going to be the death of me, Josie.’ He growled. ‘I do believe we have yet to christen my desk… What do you say, fancy having a romp with the boss in his office?’ Loki wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh.

Josephine slid off of his lap and turned to the desk. ‘It would be a shame not to christen this beautiful oak desk.’ She reached across and swiped her arm along it, attempting to swipe everything off and to the floor in the process.

Loki raised an eyebrow up at her as he watched, then smirked as there was a bit of paper at the end of the desk that failed to fall. Josephine looked and glared at the bit of paper as if it had offended her. She stretched over and swiped it away, but reaching over she fell onto the desk on her stomach so she tried to act like she meant to as she quickly rolled onto her side and leaned up on her elbow, trying to look sexy.

‘I’ve always wanted to do that.’ She grinned.

Loki couldn’t contain a laugh as he stood up and crawled onto the desk over the top of her. ‘So full of grace you are darling.’ Loki teased.

‘Shhh! It went movie perfect.’ Josephine giggled and grabbed his tie to pull him down closer to her.

‘Well let’s make our own kind of movie.’ Loki leaned down and kissed her, sliding his hands all over her body in the process. He slid his hand underneath her blouse and stroked up over her ribs, his fingertips left trails of goosebumps across her skin.

Josephine felt needy, she wanted him as in yesterday. But Loki was in no mood to rush, he wanted to take his time. To savour every moment with her. He dragged out the teasing as he caressed her body slowly and kissed her neck, driving her insane with desire.

He smirked against her skin, stilling his lips on her neck when he felt her arching up to grind herself against him.

‘Someone is needy today.’ He teasingly flicked his tongue out against her skin, rumbling in approval as he licked further down her collarbone.

Josephine just moaned in response. She knew when Loki was in a teasing mood there was no way of coaxing him out of it. Not until he actually got inside of her anyway. So she just had to go along with it.

Eventually Loki undressed her and she managed to undress him too. But he still took his time with the foreplay, using his devilish fingers to coax her to an orgasm by curling and twisting inside of her, only to keep her hanging right when she was at the very edge of release.

He whispered naughty words to her as she writhed beneath him wanting more. His alluring voice only making her even worse.

Loki struggled to keep composure, with the beauty underneath him. Her constant writhing and little moans that escaped from between her lips. His kisses grew hungrier over time and Josephine knew that he was slowly starting to lose his own will.  As if the hardness pressed against her thigh wasn’t enough of a giveaway from the get go.

When Loki gave in and finally slid his length into her, they both fell into the pit of ecstasy. Their limbs wrapped around one another as Loki rocked into her, moving the desk in the process, sweaty bodies firmly pressed against one another.

Josephine bit down on his shoulder and dug her nails into his back, he felt so good as he filled her up. The way he was hitting so deep and because of his size he was stimulating her clit with each and every thrust, so it was no surprise when she came quickly. Loki felt the rush of her arousal cover his cock in such a delightful manner that he nearly lost all control. Almost. He managed to push her through her orgasm and work her up into another one before he joined her.

The two kissed and busied their tongues as they came together, not wanting to make too much of a noise with the other employees lurking outside of Loki’s office having their lunch.

Loki collapsed on top of her, the two panting in unison as their bodies stuck together.

After a few minutes to gather themselves together, Loki raised his head and smirked at Josephine. ‘Well… We are in a bit of a mess.’ He chuckled.

Josephine agreed, but tightened her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed feeling him on top of her in that way. She felt small, but not in a bad way. In a way where he was enveloping her with his body to protect her.

‘I love you.’ She whispered, trailing her fingers up and down his bare back.

‘I love you too, Josie.’ Loki whispered.

  
When the couple got home that night after work, it was the same ritual they had quickly fell into. Loki made dinner while Josephine fed little Loki and cleaned his litter tray. She then picked up Loki’s mail and put it on the counter, but that’s when she noticed there was a letter for her too.

She frowned as she picked it up, she knew by the envelope it was from the police. Her heart sank as she knew it would be about Brian.

Loki looked up from the cooker and saw the frown on her face. He rushed over and put his arm around her.

‘What is it?’ He asked, but then he looked to her hands and saw the envelope too.

Josephine gulped and opened the envelope. Her hands were shaking as she did so. Loki covered her hands with his large ones and he rubbed her back in soothing circles. Giving her the confidence she needed to read the letter.

Loki read it in time with her. But neither of them were sure whether to be relieved or not.

He was given a three year sentence, but it wasn’t to start until a years’ time. If he behaved and didn’t get into any trouble or go near Josephine then he wouldn’t have to serve his time. But effectively if he broke his  _bail_ terms then he would be arrested and immediately put into prison. He also had to carry out a years’ worth of community service.

Loki kissed her temple and pulled her into a hug.

‘I know having him behind bars right now would be the best to happen for you. But this way, he still cannot come near you without getting into trouble. If he does, he will be taken away straight away. And I will not let that happen anyway. You will not see him again.’ Loki assured her.

Josephine knew that he was right. That he would be in deep trouble if he did break his terms. But it still made her feel uneasy knowing he was still out there. Then again, there was still a tiny part of her that hoped he would change his ways and realise what he did. That he would change and forget about her, move on with his life. As long as she didn’t have to see him again.

‘I will need to contact my lawyer to find out about getting the divorce. I don’t want to be connected to him for any longer. The sooner it happens, the better.’ Josephine sighed and turned her face into Loki’s chest.

Loki nodded in agreement. ‘You should call her first thing in the morning. Get the ball rolling. It should be easy enough with what happened and his sentencing.’

‘Yeah. Then I can move on and forget about these last few years.’


	24. Chapter 24

Josephine ran through the house, screaming at the top of her lungs as she was chased from the kitchen into the living room. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she ran.

She put the sofa between herself and Loki and couldn’t help but laugh at the chase as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

‘You know you can’t win this. I will easily catch you. You’ve never been one for being very quick.’ Loki teased, holding the ice cubes in his hand.

It was a lovely summery weekend, so they decided to have a barbecue and invite their friends round later. They had been in the middle of making punch and adding ice cubes when Josephine put a cube in Loki’s boxers. His scream had been almost female like, Josephine nearly collapsed with laughter. But then she had to run as Loki went at her to get revenge with a handful of ice cubes.

Josephine took a chance and darted towards the kitchen again. But with Loki’s impossibly long legs and arms, he was able to take a simple few strides towards her and slip his arm around her middle, trapping her to him.

‘Gotcha!’ He growled in hear as she squirmed and cried with laughter to get away, knowing what was to come.

Loki held her tightly to him and shoved the ice cubes down the back of her vest top. That made her scream even louder and she arched away from Loki, trying to get the cubes away from her back. She reached behind her and pulled at her top to cause the cubes to fall.

Loki just laughed wickedly while he watched her run around the room, shouting obscenities at him until the shock of the coldness died down.

‘Revenge is truly delightful, darling.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Asshole. But I guess I was asking for trouble.’ Josephine stuck her tongue out at him like a child, making Loki laugh again as he advanced towards her, biting his lower lip.

Josephine let out a squeal as he gave her ass a playful slap. She bolted forwards, laughing as she covered her ass with her hands. Loki stalked behind her closely until she turned around and stopped so he walked right into her.

‘Cheeky!’ She laughed as they both grabbed onto one another.

‘You started it.’

‘Did not!’ Josephine argued back.

‘Did so, and you know it.’ Loki chuckled. ‘My little minx.’ He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, tugging playfully on her lower lip with his teeth.

‘Quit it with the  _little_.’ Josephine growled, her eyes glazing over as she looked at him.

‘Well, you are little.  _My_  little munchkin.’ Loki teased and lifted her up with ease, to prove his point.

‘No, you’re just a giant!’ Josephine laughed and put her arms around his neck.

‘We shall have to agree to disagree.’ Loki turned around and carried her to the kitchen so they could finish preparing for the barbecue.

But the two couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. Loki kept slapping or pinching Josephine’s ass, so she would get him back by rolling up a towel and flicking that at  _his_  ass. That caused him to yelp from the sting and he chased her around the house again until he caught her and tickle wrestled her onto the sofa, including some biting to her neck and shoulders. Loki rather enjoyed the fact that she was wearing a vest top.

Josephine was feeling like she was the luckiest woman on earth with Loki. Being carefree, childish and playful was something that she would have never done with Brian.

Eventually, the two made it back to the kitchen and they put on their adult heads as they started using skewers to make their own chicken and veggie kebabs.

But things got playful again when they were melting some chocolate to use for dipping marshmallows. It started with Loki dipping his finger in and bopping Josephine’s nose. Then the two ended up with chocolate everywhere.

Loki circled his arms around Josephine and licked some chocolate off her cheek, making her laugh. ‘You know, love. This gives me a rather naughty idea.’ He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

‘It will have to wait, we don’t have long before people will be arriving. And we need to clean up and get changed.’ Josephine said, half disappointed as her thoughts were going along the same lines as Loki.

‘Well, let’s put some of this chocolate aside for later.’ Loki winked at her.

The two got finished up in the kitchen, cleaned themselves up and then got changed. They still had half an hour to go until people were told they could start arriving.

There was suddenly someone rapping loudly against the front door, making Josephine jump out of her skin. Her heart was pounding and her mind ran away with her, instantly thinking that Brian had found out Loki’s address and had come for her.

But Loki swooped in and pressed a kiss to her temple. ‘It’s alright, love. It will be the landlord, he always knocks like that. He is partially death so he tends to speak loudly and, well, do everything loudly.’ Loki assured her.

Josephine relaxed slightly, but still was a bit uneasy until Loki went to the door and opened it. When she heard a voice she didn’t recognise, but Loki speaking calmly to them because he knew them, she relaxed.

‘Josie, love. Come and meet George, the landlord.’ Loki called to her.

Josephine came out from hiding in the kitchen and relaxed fully when she saw the older man.

‘George this is my girlfriend, Josephine. She has moved in with me now.’ Loki smiled.

‘Ah, lovely to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you. Good luck with taming this lad.’ George said loudly and shook Josephine’s hand.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ Josephine grinned and looked at Loki, who rubbed the back of his head with slight embarrassment.

‘I hope all you’ve heard about me is good.’ She smiled.

‘Of course, of course. Now if there is anything I can do, just call. Here’s the invoice for this month, as usual there is no rush.’ George handed over an envelope to Loki.

‘Thanks George. You know I will pay you by Monday.’ Loki patted him on the shoulder.

‘That’s why you’re the best! You kids don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!’ George laughed as he turned and made his way down the path, waving to the couple.

Josephine looked at Loki and cocked her eyebrow up at him. ‘You’ve told your  _landlord_  about me?’ She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Well… I… Uh… Yeah, I guess.’ Loki shrugged and closed the door.

‘He certainly seems, nice? And indeed loud.’ She laughed.

‘He’s a good man. Going slightly eccentric I think.’ Loki chuckled.

It hurt Loki’s heart to see Josephine still a bit spooked. Though he didn’t blame her after what she had been through. He was just glad that she no longer had any nightmares and was entirely open with him. When she was feeling vulnerable or down, she spoke to him and he was able to comfort her and make her feel much better.

Josephine poured a drink and kept Loki company while he started up the barbecue, so he could put the food on once a few people started to arrive.

‘I was thinking about going to see my parents next weekend. They’re desperate to see me after what happened. Fancy coming too?’ She asked Loki.

‘Of course… Or how about you invite them down here? There’s a spare room. We could take them to see the sights.’ Loki suggested with a smile.

‘Really?’ Josephine asked.

‘Of course.’ Loki nodded.

Josephine was happy with that idea. And it warmed her heart how Loki suggested it and wanted to invite them down. They’d never been invited to Brian’s as whenever Josephine suggested it, Brian always came up with an excuse. So she just ended up going to visit them instead.

‘They will be so excited. Remind me to phone them tomorrow once I’ve sobered up.’

‘That might take a while.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

People soon started to arrive, all of them bringing alcohol or food. All of their friends were there, including Suzanne and the old gang and some of their close friends at work. Josephine was especially happy when Rita got along well with Suzanne and Heather, two of her closest old friends.

As the evening went on and the food dwindled out, the drinks certainly didn’t. They had music playing and everyone was dancing around or chatting.

Loki could hardly take his eyes off of Josephine, and one of his friends Martin, noticed.

‘She isn’t going to disappear you know.’ He chuckled.

‘I know. I am just so happy to have her back. To have all of you back actually.’ Loki said sheepishly while he watched her dancing with some of her girlfriends.

‘Things happen, people drift apart. But it’s meant to be. We all knew that you and Josephine would end up together. Just a shame about what happened. Is she doing ok?’ Martin asked.

‘Yeah, she’s incredibly strong and brave. She has her moments, but who wouldn’t. It will take time.’ Loki nodded.

‘Understandable. If you ever need anything, just shout. I have some good connections, if you know what I mean. They would be more than happy to do a favour for me if Brian makes another appearance.’ Martin said in a knowing tone.

‘Don’t tempt me.’ Loki growled lowly. He would love for nothing more than to let Martin’s  _friends_ take out Brian. But he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do.

Martin was known for being in the wrong crowd as well when they were at school. He mixed in with some thugs at times, but was also still friends with Loki, Josephine and the gang. Loki knew that his work wasn’t exactly legal or respectable, but he was a great guy so he just kept quiet. He was a handy guy to be friends with really too… Just in-case.

After a while, Loki couldn’t resist the temptation of his girl dancing rather suggestively around the garden. The way she kept giving him sultry looks didn’t help. So he swooped in on her and danced with her before sitting down and taking her with him on his lap.

‘This is so much fun. We need to do this often.’ Josephine laughed and put her arms around Loki’s neck.

‘We do indeed.’ Loki agreed, sliding his hand to the back of her head to hold her steady as he leaned in and kissed her. She parted her lips for him when he ran his tongue across her lower lip, kissing her deeply until they were interrupted by Suzanne.

‘Get a room you two.’ She said as she walked by, smirking at them.

‘What can I say, I just can’t keep my hands off my girl.’ Loki grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

Josephine woke up with a killer of a hangover. She blinked from the bright light, as her and Loki had forgotten to close the curtains when they fell into bed at ridiculous o clock.

Neither of them had even managed to get undressed, so they were just sprawled across their bed still in their clothes. There was no sound coming from anywhere else in the house, as most of their guests just crashed there. With just a few getting taxis home.

Josephine groaned and grabbed Loki’s arm to drape it across her face. Her head was pounding, stomach was swirling and her body felt achey like she had ran a marathon. She was also ashamed to admit that she couldn’t remember the last part of the night.

Loki woke up with a groan too, he slid his arm down from her face and moved it around her waist.

‘Nooo. Too bright.’ Josephine rolled over and buried her face into the pillow.

Loki squinted his eyes slightly until they adjusted. He attempted to get up, but then collapsed back down over the top of Josephine, making her squeak.

‘Get off, you big lump.’ She tried to roll over to shift him off but he was like a dead weight as he just lay there, stifling a laugh.

Eventually he rolled off of her. The two lay in bed feeling sorry for themselves for a while, then Loki dragged himself up and went for a shower.

He was not long in the shower when the door burst open and Josephine came rushing in. Loki craned his neck round the shower curtain to see her rushing to kneel down by the toilet to puke.

‘Nice… No sympathy though, it’s self-inflicted after all.’ Loki chuckled as her response was just her putting her middle finger up at him while she kept her head down the toilet.

  
A few hours later Loki and Josephine emerged from the bedroom. Both of them were showered and feeling a little better, so they went in search of food.

Most of their friends were still passed out in various places in the living room. But as soon as Loki fired up the barbecue to cook breakfast, the smell had everyone coming round and groggily getting up.

Loki and Josephine were rather glad when everyone finally left. They were still feeling a little vulnerable from all the alcohol. So they had a lazy day and lay on the sofa together watching films, ordered takeaway and talked for most of the day until the sun started to go down.

Josephine was about to head upstairs to bed, but Loki came out of the kitchen with a hand behind his back and a mischievous grin on his face.

‘What are you plotting?’ She asked, knowing that look on his face all too well.

Loki brought his hand round, revealing the tub of melted chocolate that they had put aside from yesterday. Josephine’s eyes widened and her stomach flipped.

She ran off squealing to the bedroom and Loki ran after her, laughing wickedly in the process.

Within minutes Josephine was stripped naked, lying on the bed with a half-naked Loki straddling over her thighs and her wrists were tied up above her head with one of his scarves. The leather from his trousers was rubbing against her skin delightfully, she couldn’t help but wriggle excitedly.

Loki dipped a brush into the melted chocolate and Josephine had to contain a laugh. ‘Is that a pastry brush?’ She questioned.

‘Why yes it is... Why?’ Loki cocked an eyebrow up at her, pausing.

‘Just pour the chocolate on me?’ She fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

‘Oh no, love. That would be too quick. You are going to enjoy this delightful form of dragged out pleasure.’ Loki smiled wolfishly at her.

Loki used the brush to paint chocolate onto her body. He started off at her neck and worked his way down her chest. He especially enjoyed the whimpers that came from her when he flicked the bristles across her nipples.

She giggled when he dipped the brush into her naval, making her squirm. All of the noises she made and the way she moved was causing Loki to get rather uncomfortable in his trousers.

‘I get to do this to you afterwards, right?’ She gasped as Loki put the tub of chocolate to the side and leaned down over her, his lips hovering over hers.

‘Perhaps.’ He grinned.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Then he manoeuvred down her neck to lick and suck the chocolate off of her skin. Josephine felt like she had died and gone to heaven. His teasing tongue flicked out across her, not missing an inch of her skin. He suckled for longer when he reached her breasts, rolling his tongue over her nipples and moaning in appreciation.

He leaned up slightly and smacked his lips together, smiling at the way her body was reacting.

Loki shuffled further down on the bed between her legs and went back to licking up the chocolate on her stomach. When he put his tongue in her naval she let out a screech of laughter between her gasps, which made Loki smirk.

Picking up the chocolate he started to put more on her. But this time he poured some out over her abdomen and lower down. She let out a moan from feeling the chocolate run down over her mound and across her lower lips.

‘This is going to be delicious.’ Loki growled, unable to contain his excitement.

Loki used the brush and painted some on her inner thighs, then put the chocolate to one side again. He took his time teasing her, first the chocolate on her thighs were licked off and then over her mound. But it was when he used his fingers to hold her most vulnerable part open that he totally went to town.

His tongue was working overtime. Making sure to get all the chocolate licked off and then some. He had his girl writhing and crying out in pleasure underneath him. So much that he had to hook his arms around her thighs to hold her steady while his devilish tongue flicked over her clit in rapid motions.

When he was finished with her and made her orgasm, he was no longer interested in the chocolate and was just desperate to get inside of her. Not even pulling his trousers down completely, just enough to get his hardened cock out, he moved up between her legs and thrust into her.

Josephine saw stars when he first entered her. She hadn’t quite come round from the first orgasm when she was already being hurtled towards another. Loki knew just the right angle to push into her. The kissing and sucking on her neck helped too.

Within minutes Loki spilled into her and collapsed on top of her. She hooked her still bound wrists around his neck and smiled.

‘Well… That was… Wow!’ She laughed, her breathing still not quite back to normal.

Loki grabbed her wrists and untied the scarf. He brought her right hand round and pressed a kiss to her wrist.

‘You taste just as good with or without chocolate.’ Loki grinned and rolled to the side so he wasn’t squashing her.

‘I would like to taste the chocolate now.’ Josephine looked over him towards the tub of chocolate.

Loki reached back and dipped two fingers in, scooping some up. Then he brought his hand round and held the two chocolate covered fingers up on front of her. She didn’t hesitate even for a second before leaning in and taking them in her mouth, sucking. Loki’s pupils dilated as he focused on her, his cock coming to attention instantly for round 2.

Josephine knew she was effecting him, so she swirled her tongue around his digits and moaned. Then she licked her lips, still maintaining eye contact with him.

‘Mmm. That _is_  good chocolate.’

  
The following week everything was back to normal for Josephine as she went back to work with Loki. She was glad to be back, occupying her mind and getting busy again.

Plus that weekend she had her parents coming to visit for a few nights. She was looking forward to spending time with them and Loki.

On the Friday after they finished work, Josephine gave the house a clean and prepared the spare room while Loki cooked dinner so it would be ready for when they arrived. It made Josephine’s heart swell with happiness and love at how he was looking forward to seeing them too. And that he wanted to make a good impression, even though she kept telling him that they adored him. Unlike when they were kids.

When they arrived, as expected they fussed over Josephine and she had to tell the story of what happened with Brian again.

‘I’m so sorry, Josephine. We should have done something. We didn’t think he was right for you and we should have not allowed the marriage to happen.’ Her mother said with tears in her eyes as she held Josephine’s hands.

‘It’s ok, mum. It wasn’t your fault. It was no one’s fault but my own. I should have seen the signs and left him a long time ago. I should have never married him. Please don’t blame yourselves.’ Josephine said softly and hugged her tightly.

Loki reached over and put a hand on Josephine’s shoulder. ‘It wasn’t your fault either, Josie. He played your good nature against you. It’s all his doing, not yours or anyone else’s.’ Loki said.

Her dad nodded in agreement. ‘Loki’s right. That asshole has a lot to explain. If I ever get my hands on him I’ He was cut off as Jane glared at him.

Loki looked at Liam. ‘I second what you’re thinking.’ He said knowingly.

When Loki went into the kitchen to check on dinner, Liam followed to get another beer.

‘I can’t thank you enough for saving my daughter. I wish I hadn’t been so hard on you when you were a kid.’ He said sheepishly.

‘We were young and did stupid stuff. I can see that now and understand. I have always had her best interest at heart though. I love her dearly. I am not going to let her go again.’ Loki said honestly.

‘I know you aren’t. I see the way you both look at one another, that is true love. Not what Brian was. God, I’d love to just have one minute with that scumbag.’ Liam hissed.

‘Me too. He would wish he had never been born.’ Loki agreed.

‘Does he still live in the same house?’

‘As far as we know, yes.’ Loki nodded.

‘Interesting.’ Liam mumbled.

‘With all due respect, I wouldn’t do anything right now. The police are all over it still and keeping an eye on him. I know it’s difficult, I would love to go round there right now with my baseball bat. But it wouldn’t do Josephine any good at the moment.’ Loki sighed.

Liam Sighed too. ‘You’re right. I just hate the fact he is still walking around free.’

‘Trust me, once he’s finished his sentencing or if he dares to come near her again I will make sure he regrets every laying eyes on her.’ Loki growled.

Liam looked at Loki with a serious look in his eye. He reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. ‘Whatever you can do, when the time is right, you have my blessing.’ He said in a knowing tone and Loki nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Rita joined Josephine in Loki’s office for lunch one day. Loki was out making some deals across the city.

Rita sat down on the chair opposite Josephine who was sat on Loki’s chair at his desk. ‘So, have you received the divorce papers from  _you know who_  yet?’

‘Not yet, no. I had a feeling this would happen. He is being an ass about it and making it difficult.’ Josephine sighed.

‘Isn’t there anything the police can do? After what he did. It’s appalling he is getting away with this.’

‘I think they are working on it. I will chase them up tomorrow if I don’t hear anything today.’ Josephine said and Rita nodded.

‘What about you and Loki? Is everything going well?’ Rita asked, biting into her sandwich.

‘Really well. He’s such a soppy romantic goof ball.’ Josephine laughed.

‘Oh, do tell.’ Rita grinned.

‘Well, last night he was cooking us dinner. My Favourite, I must add. I caught him dancing and singing along to George Ezra’s Paradise. My god it was hilarious.’ Josephine nearly choked on her food while she thought back to it.

His wiggling hips and the shaking of his ass. When he was slightly startled to find Josephine watching him, he still didn’t miss a beat with the song and just started singing the song  _to_  her. He had grabbed her hands and danced around the kitchen.

‘I wish I saw that!’ Rita laughed. ‘If I didn’t come to your parties I wouldn’t think he could be like that. He is always so strict and serious here at work.’

‘I know. But he is the boss, I guess he has to keep up a façade of some sorts?’ Josephine shrugged.

‘Who says it’s a façade? ’ Came a stern sounding voice from the door, making Josephine jump as she hadn’t heard Loki enter.

The two women looked over and laughed, he had his arms folded over his chest and was attempting to look very stern. With one eyebrow nearly hitting the roof.

‘I know all your secrets, Boss man.’ Rita laughed, turning to wink at Josephine.

Loki strode fully into the office and shut the door behind him. ‘Perhaps. But just remember who pays you.’ Loki said seriously, then broke his little fake act and chuckled.

‘See what I have to put up with?’ Josephine said to Rita as she motioned at Loki.

‘You love me really.’ Loki smirked and perched on his desk, stealing some food from Josephine.

‘I have to say, I feel sorry for Josephine. Can’t be easy dealing with you.’ Rita teased.  

Loki put his hands up in mock defence. ‘I shouldn’t have come back so early. Just getting abused by you two.’ He said playfully.

‘Well, you don’t have to stay. We  _are_  having a nice girly lunch. But you can if you want.’ Josephine smiled sweetly at him.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her again and leaned in to give her a kiss. ‘Who’s the boss again?’ He chuckled, standing up to leave them to it.

Rita couldn’t resist mocking him as he left, so she sang. ‘If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins you know it's love heading your way.’

Loki stopped and glared over his shoulder at them, shaking his head before continuing out.

Josephine and Rita burst out laughing.

‘He’s going to kill me for telling you that one.’ Josephine laughed.

But the door opened again and Loki came back in holding a bunch of flowers.

‘Darling, is there something, or someone, you’re not telling me about?’ Loki asked, half serious yet half teasing as he put the flowers on the desk on front of her.

‘Uh, no. They’re not from you?’ Josephine asked, picking up the small card that was with them.

‘Nope. I wouldn’t get you these, they’re poisonous to cats.’ Loki folded his arms over his chest, watching her.

‘There’s nothing on the card, it’s blank… Poisonous to cats?’ Josephine’s stomach dropped and she looked up at Loki.

‘Yeah. Lilies are poisonous to…’ His face dropped too as he realised what she was thinking and he was obviously thinking the same. Even Rita caught on.

Josephine could feel her chest tightening as she felt the panic rising within her. Loki nodded at Rita, who got up to leave and call the police for them. Loki crouched down by Josephine and rubbed her back to soothe her.

‘It’s alright, darling. This is just one of his sick mind games, he is trying to scare you. But the police will find out that this was him and get him done for it. He has broken his bail conditions by pulling this ridiculous stunt.’ Loki spoke softly and pulled her into him for a hug.

He could feel her trembling in his arms as he cradled her head against his chest and spoke to her.

The police arrived to the office within the hour. They took the flowers back to the florist they came from to find out more information about who sent them.

Loki took Josephine home early that day. He ran her a bath and then they cuddled up on the sofa together to watch a mindless film. They were halfway into the film when there was a knock on the door. Josephine looked at Loki and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

‘That will be the police.’ He assured her.

Josephine waited in the living room, twirling the remote around in her hand while she waited. She was scared, yet more pissed off too than anything. Brian had some nerve sending flowers to her work. Especially lilies.

A policeman and inspector came through with Loki.

‘Unfortunately the order was made using a burner phone. So we have no way of tracing it back to the sender. I’m sorry, Josephine. All we can do is send an officer round to question Brian and remind him about his bail conditions. If there is anything else, ring us straight away. We will do what we can.’ The inspector felt bad that she couldn’t do more.

‘How will I get him to go through with the divorce? He is refusing to sign the papers. What is the next step?’ Josephine asked before they left.

‘You can go ahead and file for your divorce, speak to your lawyer, if he doesn’t respond within a certain amount of days then the courts will see that as not contesting the divorce. So you will be granted one. It’s simpler than people think it is.’

Josephine sighed. ‘Ok. Thank you very much. I guess that’s the way I will have to do it. He’s not going to do it willingly.’

The police had not long left and Loki was cooking dinner when there was another knock at the door. Josephine knew Loki was busy in the kitchen so she went to answer. But there was no one there, aside from a note that was left on the doorstep.

She crouched down and picked it up, her stomach dropping as she read the note.

_I am NOT signing the divorce papers. He is NOT getting you._

  
It had taken Loki a while to calm Josephine down after getting the note.

She was freaked out with the fact that Brian knew where they were living. Loki wasn’t denying that he was pretty on edge too.

They called the police and they came back within twenty minutes. They took the note and without doubt knew it was Brian. Who else would it be after all?

So Josephine and Loki had the agonising wait while the officers went to Brian’s house to arrest him. There was a police car sat outside Loki’s house, just to make sure Brian didn’t attempt to go round in the meantime.

Loki made Josephine a cup of hot chocolate to try and help calm her. He sat right next to her on the sofa with his arm around her and his chin resting on the top of her head. Whispering sweet words of reassurance to her until the police returned.

‘Did you find him?’ Loki asked, holding Josephine’s hand.

‘No… He has gone missing. He managed to get his anklet off. We are putting out an appeal on television and in the papers. He won’t get far. Chances are he will be sticking around the area too, we doubt he would try to leave the country with Josephine here.’ The head inspector said.

Josephine felt like she was going to be sick.

The inspector continued. ‘We will keep a car outside 24/7 until he is caught again. You don’t have to worry. He won’t get near you again.’ She assured her.


	27. Chapter 27

After hearing that Brian was on the loose somewhere without his anklet on, and clearly planning something, Loki wasn’t going to hang around.

‘Pack a suitcase, love.’ He told Josephine as soon as the police left.

‘What? Why?’ She asked, confused.

Loki walked over and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. ‘I bought a house for us in France. I was going to keep it as a surprise for you. But I think we should go out there now for a while, until this blows over and he is caught. I need to keep you safe, darling. We can take your parents too, if you want.’

‘A house, in France? Seriously?’ She said excitedly as her eyes lit up.

‘Yes.’ Loki chuckled. ‘I wish I’d been able to surprise you in a better way with it though.’ He sighed.

‘Are you saying my parents can come, because you don’t want it to seem like you’re taking me away to an unknown house… Like _he_  did?’ Josephine asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

‘Well… I… I just don’t want you feeling uncomfortable. Anything I can do to make it better… I mean we don’t even have to go if you don’t want to. It was just a thought.’ Loki rambled nervously, not sure if he did the right thing or not.

Josephine reached up and cupped his face. ‘Loki.  _I know you_ , you know me. I  _love_  you and I _trust_  you to the moon and back a million times. I know you are protecting me. I know that you aren’t going to hold me against my will. I know you are  _nothing_  like him. You don’t have to tiptoe around it.’ She smiled and Loki smiled too, relaxing.

‘I don’t want you to ever feel scared or uncomfortable with me, love. If I ever do anything to cause such a thing, promise you will tell me?’ Loki took her hands into his.

‘I promise. As long as _you_  promise that you will just be yourself. Your loving, playful, goofy self. And don’t worry.’ She said softly.

‘I promise.’ Loki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Josephine felt so safe in his embrace as always. ‘Perhaps we will take my parents next time. It would be nice to get away just the two of us again.’

Loki kissed the top of her head. ‘Sounds good to me, love.’ He chuckled.

  
The two packed their suitcases, phoned the inspector in charge of the case and told her of what they were doing. Then Loki organised a private jet instead of taking a public flight. He wasn’t taking any chances with Brian on the loose.

When they arrived at the airport, Loki personally checked through the entire jet and he made sure there was extra security until they were on and ready to go. No one unknown got on until Loki had checked their background to make sure they were nothing to do with Brian.

Only the pilot knew where they were going, aside from Loki and Josephine of course.

Josephine looked excitedly out of the window as they took off into the air. ‘You know, I am starting to think that you are richer than you make on.’ She grinned and looked at Loki.

‘Well, you might be a gold digger so I thought it was best not to flaunt it too much at first.’ Loki winked.

‘Don’t give me ideas.’ Josephine laughed.

Once they were in the air and could take off their seatbelts, Josephine moved to sit on Loki’s lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘Are you sure it’s ok that we are taking more time off?’ She asked.

‘Of course. I can still do some calls via phone call and skype. Rita and the others have everything under control. Don’t worry.’ Loki assured her.

‘I guess there is a lot of pluses to sleeping with the boss.’ Josephine grinned and kissed him.

Loki growled against her lips, he manoeuvred her round so she was straddling over him and he cupped her bottom. She started to grind against him, feeling his bulge between her thighs. Their clothing the only thing in the way.

As the kiss heated up, Loki tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. Smirking as he leaned back slightly to see her flushed face.

‘How about we join the mile high club, darling?’ He asked suggestively.

‘What if someone walks in?’ Josephine glanced over towards the door. They were in their own private area, but she wasn’t sure if they were going to be offered drinks or food.

‘I told them not to bother us. That if we need anything we will call them.’ Loki grinned.

‘Smart. Anyone would have thought you had planned this all along?’ Josephine giggled as she shuffled back on his thighs slightly and reached down between them to start unbuckling his belt.

‘Perhaps I did… You certainly seem eager.’ Loki purred and slid his hands up under her top, sliding up her sides and making her tremble.

She always loved his touch.

Josephine managed to free his cock from his jeans, then she had to step off from him momentarily so she could take her own jeans off. She was about to take off her knickers but Loki stopped her.

‘Keep them on.’ His voice was deep and husky, making her melt.

She pounced on him again, kissing hungrily and grinding against him. This time with just one piece of clothing separating them.

Loki sneaked one hand down between them and into her knickers, touching her he let out a hiss as he found her wet already. His other hand ran up and down her back. He could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin wherever he touched.

‘Don’t keep me waiting.’ Josephine hissed, kissing down his neck and sucking hard on his skin.

Loki let out a moan and quickly pushed her knickers aside, giving himself access as he lined himself up. Before he could even thrust upwards, she sank down onto him fully.

‘Oh god.’ She cried out, but Loki captured her lips again to quieten her.

His hands slid down to hold her hips, controlling her movements on top of him. He thrust upwards in time with her movements, hitting deep and every wonderful spot inside of her.

Josephine leaned forward more and as she came she bit down on his neck, making him moan loudly as he came too, spilling into her.

‘Oh god.’ Josephine gasped, tightening her arms around the back of his neck.

‘I love you so much, Josie.’ Loki said softly once he gathered himself together again, leaning back to gently hold her chin.

‘I love you too.’ She grinned.

  
Soon the couple landed in France. Then it was an hours’ ride to the house that Loki had bought. He hired a car for the duration of their stay too, so they could get around easily.

Josephine was so excited as she looked out the window, watching the beautiful countryside flash by as Loki drove.

‘We will have a day trip to Paris while we are here. We have to see the Eiffel tower.’ Loki reached over and took her hand in his.

‘I was hoping you were going to say that! That’s another place I can tick off in my travel book.’ Josephine said excitedly.

She couldn’t believe she was in France. The realisation hit her that she was going to see the world with Loki. That he hadn’t just been giving her empty promises. He seemed just as excited to explore the world as she was.

But the surprises didn’t end. When they arrived at the country house, Josephine was amazed to find they had their very own swimming pool.

‘This is so amazing, Loki. I don’t even have the words to describe it!’ Josephine said in awe after he had given her the tour of the place.

‘And it’s all ours. We can come here whenever we want.’ Loki grinned and circled his arms around her.

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Then she grinned against him, making him cock an eyebrow up, wondering what she was thinking.

‘I’m going for a swim now.’ She grinned and pulled away, rushing to get her bikini.

‘I did wonder how long it would take you before you wanted to get in.’ Loki chuckled. ‘I remember when you were terrified of swimming.’

‘I have you to thank for teaching me.’

‘You sure do. I was a good teacher.’ Loki said proudly, raising his chin up.

‘Or I was a good student.’

‘Maybe both.’ Loki shrugged and got changed into his swimming trunks so he could join her for a swim in their swimming pool.


	28. Chapter 28

Josephine spent most of the time in the swimming pool, Loki had to almost drag her out of it when it was time to eat or do something.

He made good on his promise and took her to Paris on their fourth day of being in France. It was as romantic as the films made out to be, Loki made sure of it. They had dinner at a lovely restaurant that had the perfect view of the Eiffel tower, sat outside in the evening sun. Plenty of wine and good conversation, it was perfect. Josephine never wanted the evening to end.

After dinner they went up closer to the Eiffel tower for a better look. They were lucky to see it lighting up as it grew dark. It was beautiful.

There was a carousel not far from the tower, Josephine couldn’t resist having a go. She dragged Loki on as well, his long legs making it a bit difficult for him as he sat on the horse.

Josephine couldn’t stop smiling as it moved round.

‘Such a big kid.’ Loki laughed, reaching over to take Josephine’s hand.

Even if they were in France for not the best of reasons, Josephine was still so happy and was going to make the most of it. She felt safe and content with Loki, and she knew that would never change.

  
The following day, Josephine got out of the pool and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. But she stopped at the door when she heard Loki on the phone to someone.

‘Alright. So you’ll find him and deal with him, yeah? Good. Let me know when there’s any development. Cheers, mate. Yeah we’re fine here. I just don’t want her to be looking over her shoulder constantly when we return. The police seem to be lacking in their job since they haven’t even found him yet.’ Loki growled angrily. Then he said his goodbyes and hung up.

He turned around to see Josephine stood there, glaring at him with her arms folded over her chest.

‘Who was that? Was it Martin?’ She asked, knowing it was.

‘Yes.’ Loki looked a little sheepish, but he walked over to her and rubbed her upper arms. ‘The police have no leads, I just called them. We need to get him found. You know Martin has his connections, I bet he will have him found within the week.’

‘But you know what Martin is like! The people he hangs out with! Brian will be DEAD within the week!’ Josephine screeched and started pacing.

‘Darling. He gave me his word he is just going to get him roughed up a bit, then taken to the police station. I promise.’ Loki caught her wrist gently and stopped her from pacing.

‘I… I just… I know that what he did to me was truly awful. But I still don’t want him _dead_.’ Josephine sighed and pressed her head into Loki’s chest.

‘I know, love. I know. But he won’t be, I told Martin specifically that he is to turn him in to the police. Killing him would be an easy out for that bastard. He needs to pay for what he did to you.’ Loki kissed the top of her head.

Josephine knew that Loki was right. And having someone find him and shake him up a bit, wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing either. Then he would serve his time in prison, as deserved.

She dragged Loki back outside with her to have a swim in the pool. They fooled around and spent most of the day outside, between swimming and sunbathing. Loki took full advantage of covering her in sun cream, getting every inch of her skin covered in it.

That night, Loki was sound asleep but Josephine wasn’t. She’d had a nightmare, a horrible one. Where Brian tossed Loki and little Loki over the edge of a cliff. When she’d tried to run after them, he grabbed her and everything turned black. She woke up sweating and in a panic. But she didn’t want to wake Loki, so she went to the living room instead to try and occupy her mind.

But she kept replaying the nightmare over and over in her mind. Seeing Loki being thrown off a cliff, falling into darkness along with little Loki.

She rushed back through to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching Loki sleep for a while helped calm her down. He looked so peaceful and even more beautiful when he was sound asleep. The moon was shining in through the window, reflecting off his face perfectly.

Josephine sighed quietly, she knew it was just a nightmare. But it had really shaken her. Even though she kept telling herself it was ridiculous because Loki was right there, in bed. Alive and well.

To take her mind off it completely, she decided to go for a swim in the moonlight. Not bothering with putting on a bikini or swim suit, she just dove straight in at the deep end. It felt good to be submerged completely in the water.

But as she reached the other end of the pool, she saw a shadowy figure standing above the water at the edge, looking in. It was the shape of Brian.

In a blind panic she thrashed in the water to turn around and swim away. The feeling of being chased caused the adrenaline to pump through her veins as she moved in a blind panic. The air was starting to leave her lungs as she unknowingly started screaming under the water in her state of fear.

Josephine was suddenly grabbed and hauled up from underneath the water. She attempted to kick and lash out, until she heard Loki’s soft voice in her ear. ‘It’s alright, love. It’s me. You’re safe.’

She instantly calmed and allowed herself to be pulled in against his bare chest. Loki stroked her hair soothingly and whispered gently to her until she calmed down. Then he took her to the side of the pool and lifted her out. He sat down on the ground and pulled her onto his lap, keeping his arms around her protectively.

‘Shhh. It’s ok.’ He cooed and cupped her cheek in his hand.

‘He… He was here.’ She whimpered.

‘No, he’s not. You’re safe. Brian is not here. It’s just us.’ Loki assured her and cradled her head against him again.

Loki had woken up when he realised that Josephine wasn’t in bed next to him. When he went to look for her, he found her swimming in the pool. He watched momentarily as she swam under the water, the moonlight was shining off her body in such a delightful way. He was resisting the urge to join her.

But when she reached the shallow end of the pool, he saw her look up and start to panic under the water. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he jumped straight in and swam down towards her to get her up.

It came to no surprise to him that she had thought Brian was there.

Once she felt better, she was able to tell Loki of what she thought she saw. And the nightmare too.

‘I am going nowhere, love. You are stuck with me.  _And_  little Loki. I give you my word too, there was no one at the shallow end. It is dark and your mind was playing tricks on you in the moonlight. You are safe.’ Loki’s voice was calming and he kept kissing her forehead sweetly.

‘I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot.’ Josephine said quietly.

‘No, you are not. You’ve been through a trauma that no one should have to go through. You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t affected by what happened.’

‘I guess. I just feel like I’m letting him rule my life right now. He’s not even in the country and he’s hurting me.’

‘Soon he will be behind bars. I promise, love.’ Loki shifted underneath her slightly. ‘Now, if you don’t mind, let’s go back to bed. My bum is going numb. The tiles are not exactly comfortable.’ Loki chuckled, making her laugh too.


	29. Chapter 29

Four days passed and Josephine managed to feel ok about everything again. She still had the odd bad dream, but it was nowhere near as bad as the nightmare she’d had originally.

They were having lunch by the swimming pool one day. Loki couldn’t stop eyeing Josephine up as she was just in her bikini.

‘I’m starting to think you’re hungry for something else.’ Josephine smirked.

‘Well, I do have a delightful looking morsel right on front of me.’ He grinned wolfishly back at her, looking her up and down.

‘You’re such a perv!’ Josephine laughed and used her spoon to flick some of her yoghurt at him, which hit him right on his cheek.

He looked at her with his mouth wide open in mock shock. ‘You call me a perv?!’ Loki launched up from his seat and dove for her, making her screech as she moved out of the way.

Josephine didn’t get far before Loki grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into him. He started to tickle her and bit down playfully on her neck as she laughed and squealed in his grasp.

‘Ok! Ok! You’re not a perv!’ She laughed and turned around in his grasp so she was facing him, slightly out of breath.

Loki grinned wickedly down at her. ‘That’s better.’ He closed the distance to kiss her.

The kiss was slowly heating up, but Loki’s phone rang from the table. He looked over at it like he wanted to kill it for interrupting. But Josephine pushed at his chest.

‘It might be important.’ She nodded.

Loki let out a grumble as he strolled over to answer. He recognised the number and he answered it straight away.

Josephine could tell by the tone of his voice that it was either a work call, or it was the police. But she knew it was an important phone call either way. She would always tease him about the different tones he used when speaking on the phone to certain people. But then Loki didn’t let her live it down when he discovered she was the same.

She waited impatiently while Loki spoke on the phone. He wasn’t giving too much away by his facial features or much by what he was saying. As he was mainly listening to what the caller had to say.

‘Ok, thank you. Goodbye.’

‘Who was it?’ She asked before he’d even hung up.

‘It was the police.’ Loki walked over to her and slid his arms around her.

‘And? Have they found him?’ She asked eagerly, her stomach twisting in knots.

‘They did. He was outside the police station in a rather rough looking state. But not bad enough to warrant him staying in hospital for too long. He is now behind bars.’ Loki said with a big smile. He could see the instant relied that flooded over Josephine’s features. All of a sudden, she looked younger and so carefree once again. It made him realise just how much of a horrible burden it had been, hanging over her.

Josephine opened her mouth but no words came out, as she couldn’t find the right words to say. Instead she crumbled down to her knees in floods of tears, but they were tears of happiness and pure relief.

Loki went down to the floor with her, nearly in tears along with her as he pressed his head to hers.

‘It’s finally all over, Josie. You’re free.’

‘I can’t believe it.’ She cried happily.

That night they both celebrated by going to the local pub for a meal and plenty of drinks. They stayed out for most of the night, drinking away with the locals and having fun. Even the taxi driver was lovely on the ride home, laughing and talking away with the drunken couple.

Josephine’s happiness continued for the following few days, and continued even once they returned back home.

They were both excited to see little Loki. They went straight round to Josephine’s parents to pick him up before they went home.

Her parents were over the moon at hearing the news too.

Liam took Loki aside at one point to speak to him while Josephine was with her mother, helping to pack up little Loki’s stuff.

‘I heard that he was beaten up pretty badly… Petty they didn’t just finish the job.’ He said to Loki.

‘I know. But, it would have been too much of an easy way out for him. He deserves to rot away in jail for what he did. Besides, I don’t think Josephine would want him dead. She has too big of a heart. Even after everything, she still wouldn’t wish him ill.’ Loki said with a half-smile as he looked over at Josephine.

‘Yes, she has always had a big heart. Sometimes that’s not always a good thing.’ Liam sighed.

‘At least it’s over now. Brian got what was coming to him. We can relax and move on with our lives. I can finally make up for all of the past years I missed out on with her.’

‘You already have, from what I’ve heard from her. I know you won’t ever break her heart, Loki. So I don’t even need to tell you to look after my daughter. Because I know she is in the right hands. There’s no other man I would want her to be with.’ Liam put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and gave him a warm, genuine smile.

‘Thank you. I will do my very best to make sure she is happy and that she gets everything she wants.’

‘I know you will. But she already has everything she wants now. In  _you._ ’


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Well, I say chapter. It’s very short, more like just a wrapping things up kind of chapter.

**2 years later**

Josephine and Loki were lying next to each other under the stars on the sand, with a small fire going next to them. The two were taking turns smoking a hookah while the waves crashed in on the beach, making the perfect background noise.

‘This is perfect... Life is perfect.’ Josephine smiled and handed the pipe back to Loki.

He took a drag before putting it to the side. ‘It certainly is. There’s no-where else I’d rather be and no one else I’d rather be with.’ Loki let out a puff of smoke and slid his arm around his girl so she could rest her head on his chest.

‘What time is it back home again?’ Josephine asked.

‘Uhm. Not sure. I don’t have my phone on me. Early morning I think.’

‘I better phone my parents to see if they are coping with lil Loki.’

‘I’m sure they will be.’ Loki smiled and turned his head so he could take her chin between his fingers and guide her in for a kiss.

The kiss was gentle and slow, both of them grinning from it. ‘Perhaps it can wait.’ She giggled.

Josephine and Loki made love on the beach, no one around for miles. Just them and the ocean. Their campervan was parked not far away, waiting for when they were ready to move on around the coast.

The two were getting through Josephine’s scrap book like it was candy. Over the last two years, they’d been on trips to Hungary, Germany, Iceland, Thailand, Spain, India, Austria, Ireland and back to their home in France six times. But New Zealand was their biggest adventure yet. They were a week into spending a month there to travel around the country in a campervan they hired.

And it was only the beginning of their adventures together, exploring the world.


End file.
